


Crushes, Regrets and a whole load of Time Travel

by PoshBiscuit



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, But we love her, Chandler is a bitch, Chansaw, Duke is a bitch, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, JD isn't insane, Kram, Kurt and Ram are idiots, M/M, MacDuke - Freeform, McNamara is a ray of sunshine, Time Travel, Veronica is an awkward dork, but is soft with Mac, martha is pure, redo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshBiscuit/pseuds/PoshBiscuit
Summary: Veronica Sawyer wakes up to find she has gone back in time to her first day of senior year. Will she be able to fix her mistakes? Will she be able to keep her friends alive? Will she be able to stop staring at Heather Chandler? And why is everyone so gay?Redo fic





	1. Here again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica wakes up and gets the shock of her life

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

Veronica groaned loudly, pulling the sheet over her face. Another pointless day to tolerate. More interactions with people she hated. 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

That’s funny. She was sure she hadn’t set the alarm. She didn’t need to. Nobody cared if she was late to school, not after everything she’d been through. Heather, Kurt, Ram and JD’s cold, lifeless bodies were still printed fresh in her damaged mind. The bright blue drain cleaner dripping from Heather Chandler’s open mouth like a waterfall. The BANG, BANG and eventual thud of the jocks. JD's last words echoed endlessly in her head: “Our love is God”, “Our love is God” “Our love is-" 

_ **BEEP BEEP BEEP ** _

“Oh for fucks sake!” Veronica growled, banging her hand on the alarm clock by her bed. 

The silence was even more defeaning than the alarm. Actually, she half regretted turning it off. After a moment of staring blankly at the ceiling, she realised that she didn’t actually know what the date was. That had happened a lot lately. Forgetting dates, times, homework, classes, plans. It was a miracle Mac and Martha still put up with it. She picked up the clock to examine the screen. It took her a few moments to realise what she was looking at. 

**Date: September 1st 1989 **

**Time: 7:30 **

... 

What? 

Veronica shook her head once. Twice. She rubbed her eyes, pinched her arm, but the date remained the same. Maybe her alarm was broken? Yeah definitely. That had to be it. She chuckled at her own stupidity. Actually thinking she’d gone back in time? Nice, Veronica.

“Honey, it’s time to get up! Don’t wanna be late for your first day of senior year!” her mother shouted from downstairs, making Veronica jump. 

First day of senior year? 

Oh shit. 

**____________________**

**  
**

Veronica jumped into her car and sped down the road as fast as light. She had to find out what was going on, maybe other people were going through the same thing? The little bubble of hope died down as she saw her classmates running around, chatting excitedly for their first day, just like normal. So she was only one, huh? Go figure. Veronica was always getting herself into stupid situations that she had to solve alone. 

She was snapped back to reality just as a sharp corner came up, so she missed the curb by centimetres. She let out a sigh of relief. Normally she was a cautious driver, it was Chandler who was the demon “double the speed limit" driver. 

Chandler. Veronica’s heart skipped a beat. Heather Chandler would be alive if they were back on the first day. She could see her curly, golden hair again. Her piercing blue eyes which could either make your heart shatter or melt. 

Wait what the hell? Why was she thinking like this? Heather was a mythic bitch who caused Veronica a myriad of problems. But she had her issues too, her own insecurities, even if they weren’t as bad as her “suicide note" had depicted.

** ____________________**

**  
**

Veronica pulled up to Westerburg High School and timidly stepped out of her car. All around her were excited kids, moody kids, confused kids and scared kids. None of them turned an eye to Veronica of course, she wasn’t a Heather. Yet. 

Speaking of Heathers. 

There they were in all their glory. Heather duke, looking smug as ever. Heather McNamara looking bright and bubbly. And the demon queen Heather Chandler. All eyes were on her, as if she was some sort of goddess. Veronica wanted to go up to them but stopped herself just in time. She had to forge the pass for them fin the bathroom first. 

Just in case, Veronica quickly made one then, taking extra care to make it perfect. She was too engrossed in her work that she didn’t notice the Heathers coming her way. Unfortunately, that meant she bumped right into Heather Chandler, making her stumble. 

There were gasps and murmurs. Veronica was dead before she even had a chance to fix things. At least that’s what she thought. Anger flashed in those piercing blue eyes but they quickly softened slightly as they made contact with Veronicas own dark brown ones. Heather raised an eyebrow and glared veronica down, daring her to speak. 

“Erm..sorry?” Veronica croaked, stepping back from Chandler and avoiding her penetrating gaze. 

There was a moment of silence as Chandler studied the timid girl In front of her. 

“Nerd" Chandler finally murmured, strutting off with her posse trailing behind her. 

“Well ok that didn’t happen before,” Veronica thought. 

Would that make a difference to the future? Probably not, as they hadn’t actually properly spoken to her so she hadn’t joined their group early or anything. Although, Veronica really didn’t know much about this. She scurried away, clutching her fake note.

She spotted an empty stairway and sat on the edge, reaching into her bag and pulleing out a dark blue leather-bound diary. Her prized possession. She grabbed a pen and began to write furiously.

  


**Dear Diary, **

**Everything’s weird. It’s September 1st again, everyone’s alive (I think) and I may have just altered the future. Fantastic. **

**I dont know what’s going on but there’s one thing I know for sure. I’m not going to make any mistakes this time. I’m going to save Heather, Kurt, Ram and JD if it’s the last thing I do. Now all I have to do is figure how the hell I’m going to do that. **

**____________________**  


**  
**

Veronica Sawyer marched through the hallway, tightly gripping her diary to her chest. The last thing she needed was for someone to snatch it, read about her “time travelling experience" and put her in a mental asylum. She had thought long and hard about the situation and decided she was going to put her full attention into stopping the future she was familiar with. She’d work out who may die and how and she’ll definitely not make any stupid mistakes like last time. I mean, how did she not realise there was drain cleaner in that cup? 

She was brought back from her reverie by none other than Martha Dunstock who was stood beaming at Veronica. 

“Hey Ronnie! Excited for senior year?” she enquired, her face lighting up with joy.

Martha was too pure for this world. Veronica made a mental note to make sure nothing bad happened to her at all, she couldn’t have a repeat of what happened. 

“Yeah I guess. It's still school though,” Veronica replied nonchalantly, grinning at her friend. 

“Yes but we’re seniors now! Its a new year for us, maybe we'll be popular!” 

Veronica just chuckled and shook her head. This girl. So niave.

“Well even if one of us did become popular, we’d never leave each other!” Martha continued, grabbing Veronicas arm. 

Veronica felt a strong pang of guilt. That was exactly what she had done. But Martha hadn’t said this in the other timeline, why was she bringing it up now? Unless...did Martha know something?

Martha clearly saw Veronicas suspicious look. “Hey..Ronnie? What’s wrong? Did I say something bad?”. Martha’s face was filled with worry and confusion. 

Before Veronica could say anything, a large boy with a red letterman jacket and straight light brown hair came barrelling over shouting and cheering. Kurt Kelly. 

"What is Westerburg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday’s game?” he shouted to another large boy also wearing a letterman jacket, but he had darker more curly hair. Ram Sweeney. 

“Gonna make ‘em go WHEE WHEE WHEE WHEE!” Ram replied, sprinting after him, knocking poor innocent bystanders out of the way. 

Veronica frowned at their immaturity and Martha giggled, completely forgetting her question from before. She had the BIGGEST crush on Ram. Lord knows why. 

Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney. Two meat headed jocks who had harassed Veronica endlessly. They were also unfortunate victims to her and JD’s wrath in the other timeline. 

_JD _

Shit she hadn’t even thought about JD. She couldn’t meet him, she had to stay well clear of him at all costs. He was insane and if she fell for his charms, she’d make exactly the same mistakes. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the bell. Martha held Veronica’s arm and they headed to class. Veronica suddenly felt a shock of horror. 

She hadn’t gone to the bathroom to meet the heathers yet. 

She’d messed up this timeline enough already, she wasn’t going to mess it up anymore. 

“Hey, Martha, I gotta head to the bathroom. I’ll see you 2nd period!”. 

Before Martha could say a word, Veronica was sprinting down the hallway.

**____________________**

**  
**

When she arrived at the bathroom the Heathers were already there. Veronica managed to sneak in without them noticing and she hid in the stall at the very end. She could hear loud puking noises from next to her and knew right away that she had come at the perfect time. For once, something had gone right.

“Ugh grow up Heather, bulimia is so ’87” Chandler mocked viciously, fixing her already perfect makeup.

“Maybe you should see a doctor Heather...” Mac suggested sympathetically. She was clearly trying to make Duke feel better about the previous comment. It didn’t work. 

“Yeah Heather, maybe I should!” Duke mumbled sarcastically.

“Ah, Heather and Heather-" Came an adult voice. Miss Fleming. 

_BLERGH_

“-And Heather. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting? You’re late for class,” Fleming grinned smugly, happy she could finally punish them for something. 

“Heather wasn’t feeling well. We’re helping her!” Chandler tried innocently, putting on her best puppy eyes. Fleming didn't fall for it.

“Not without a hall pass you’re not, weeks detention,” 

Chandler was about to retort when Veronica stepped in, holding her forged note, “Actually, Miss Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee,”

Fleming scrutinised the note, desperately trying to find a fault as the Heathers watched Veronica intently. 

“...I see you’re all listed,” Fleming sighed, disappointed, “hurry up and get where you’re going" 

Miss Fleming sulked out of the bathrooms and the Heathers all rounded on Veronica. Everything seemed to be going well. Now she just need to be complimented and accepted into the Heathers- 

“You’re the dork who rammed into me earlier,” Chandler stated accusingly, locking eyes with veronica and crossing her arms.

Well shit, turns out that incident _had_ made an impact. 

Veronica was stumped. She didn’t know what to say, this didn’t happen before. 

“Umm yeah I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Veronica pleaded.

_ Please let this work, please offer to let me join. _

"Well, since you got us out of detention, I suppose we're even. Right, Duke, Mac, let’s get to class,"

Veronica's eyes grew wide and she began to panic. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to owe Veronica and they would pay her back by adding her to their group. She had to think of a way to sort this and she had to do it quick.

“Um I also do report cards...permission slips...and absence notes,” Veronica offered quickly, stopping the Heathers in their tracks, “Oh and prescriptions". That got Duke’s attention. 

They Heathers turned to face Veronica, studying her. She felt like she was some sort of animal at a zoo or a science experiment. The way Heather Chandler looked her up and down then gave a small smirk made Veronicas heart quicken. 

Chandler sauntered forward towards Veronica and held her chin. She pulled up Veronicas head so they were facing each other. She moved the girl's head around ever so slightly so she could get a look at every angle. They were so close. Veronica's heart was beating so hard she was sure all of Sherwood Ohio could hear it. 

Once Chandler was done with the “assessment" she took a strand of Veronicas curly dark hair and tucked it carefully behind her ear. 

“What’s your name, dear?” Heather Chandler asked softly. Veronica didn’t know Chandler could speak softly. 

“Veronica...Sawyer,” she stuttered, trying to maintain her composure as much as possible. 

Then, to Veronicas surprise, Chandler leaned and whispered: 

“Let’s make you beautiful,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks so much for reading! This is my first ever fic and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I really didn't like it but oh well. I'll probably be updating whenever I can, I'm just starting school so that will be a problem but I promise I'll update as often as possible. Please leave your opinions in the comments and any criticism is welcome, I love to improve! See you later and have a wonderful day :)


	2. Planning for the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica chats with Chandler in the bathroom, gets a makeover, talks with JD and there's texting fun!

"Heather, go fetch some blush. Oh and Heather, I'll need your brush," Chandler ordered, still holding Veronica's arm.

Duke and Mac hurried out of the bathroom, leaving Veronica and Chandler alone in the dim light. Chandler seemed to be examining her nails disinterestedly, but even Veronica could see she was uncomfortable. She debated speaking up but decided not to. Things were different now, Veronica knew what she had done before. Images of Heather sprawled out on the floor, surrounded in glass, a look of shock on her face kept popping up in Veronica's mind. She felt her eyes start to tear up so she faced down to the floor, making sure the red-clad queen couldn't see. Heather cleared her throat, making Veronica jump.

"Wow, jumpy much? What's wrong?" Heather enquired, narrowing her eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"Oh I- um- I just-" Veronica stuttered, still avoiding eye contact.

"Spit it out Sawyer, I don't bite," Heather teased, stepping forward.

Veronica felt her face heat up. Why was she like this? She was so comfortable with Heather in the other timeline, what was different now? Before she could say anything, Mac came bounding in with all the supplies. Veronica felt disappointed in a way. She handed Chandler her brush.

"Go get a different brush," Chandler ordered, throwing the wooden brush back at the yellow Heather.

"But...but this is the one you asked for, Heather," Mac stuttered quietly, confusion in her tone.

"I changed my mind. Now go!" Chandler snapped, causing Mac and Duke to scurry away as fast as they could and leaving Veronica and Chandler alone again.

Why had she done that? That was the brush she wanted, what changed? Did she want to talk to Veronica more...? No. No way. The Demon Queen wanting to talk to Veronica for longer than she had to? Yeah, in your dreams Sawyer. Heather huffed and stood another step closer to Veronica.

"What were you saying, Veronica?" Chandler continued, ignoring the suspicious look from Veronica.

Veronica's breath caught in her throat. Chandler had used Veronicas first name. She gazed up at Chandler and could see that she had noticed too, judging by the pink tint to her cheeks.

"I just...thank you. For letting me into the Heathers" Veronica mumbled. She realised she had never actually thanked Chandler, it must have been a difficult decision. You have a group of the same people for years and then suddenly some dorky brunette wants to join. Yet she still included her.

"Oh...yeah don't mention it. Your skills will be useful," Chandler shrugged, walking away from Veronica and going to look in the mirror.

"Of course," Veronica thought, "she only included me for my forgery skills. Silly me thinking she actually thought of me as a friend."

Once again, McNamara and Duke entered the bathroom, but slower this time, as if they were waiting for Chandler to eat them or something.

"Um, is this the right brush, Heather?" Mac asked quietly, holding out a new brush to her.

Chandler took the brush and studied it for a moment before handing it back to McNamara, "nah, I actually liked the other one better"

**____________________**

Holy shit, she was beautiful. Veronica stared into the mirror, transfixed with her reflection. Her old dress had been replaced with a bright blue blazer, a very very short black skirt and a small blue brooch on her collar. Her hair was neat and shiny, her cheeks were bright and rosy, her lips were tinted a light pink and her eyes had slight eyeliner and mascara.

Duke looked neutral, Veronica could never tell how she felt, McNamara looked admiring and excited, and Chandler looked proud and... wait was she blushing? Veronica caught her eye in the mirror and Chandler quickly looked away, blushing even more. Had she...had she just made Heather Chandler blush? Veronica also looked away too, she was sure that she was blushing as well. God damn you Heather Chandler, with your perfect hair and perfect eyes.

Mac squealed and hugged Veronica tightly, "Now you're truly a Heather!"

That gave Veronica serious deja vu.

**____________________**

Lunch was very eventful. Everyone practically drooled at seeing Veronica before spotting Heather Chandler and focusing on her instead. Veronica was completely fine with that, she didn't want much attention really. As they entered the cafeteria, the swarm of students parted to let the Heathers enter which was a very surreal experience, though the Heathers were used to it. They were even being constantly watched as they were eating. Veronica couldn't understand why. They were humans just like them. And surely people would get bored and the novelty would be lost? Clearly not as people just kept staring.

"Hey, Sawyer, are you listening?" Chandler asked, snapping her fingers with her perfectly manicured fingernails in Veronica's face.

"Hm? Oh sorry Heather," Veronica replied, shaking her head, "What were you saying?"

Duke snorted. Mac kicked her.

"About the Remington party, are you coming?" Chandler sighed.

The Remington party. Shit. Veronica thought out her options:

_Say no: Chandler gets mad _

_Say yes: Chandler isn't mad. _

Ok so she has to say yes. But what about when she gets there?

_Don't have sex with a guy: Chandler gets mad _

_Have sex with a guy: Chandler isn't mad_

Right. So she has to have sex with a guy in order to stop Chandler from getting mad. Unless she just lets Heather get mad? It doesn't guarantee her death...

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Veronica joked. Chandler smirked before quickly hiding her face.

"Hey, Ronnie, that weird guy over there keeps staring at you," McNamara whispered, gesturing to a table behind Veronica.

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was but she did anyway. There he was in all his trench coat wearing glory, Jason Dean. He gave Veronica a quick smile. Before, that smile would have made her heart flutter but now it just reminded her of all the things he did. What could she do? She couldn't just ignore him. Maybe she could just talk to him and then they could be friends and Veronica could get him help? Yeah that seemed like the best option.

"Jesus Veronica, drool much?" Chandler mocked. Veronica could swear there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Eh, nah. Bad boys aren't my type," Veronica grinned, turning around and picking up her bag, "I'll still talk to him though, just to be nice,"

That got a scoff from Chandler but she didn't object. Veronica made her way over to JD as he sat up in his chair. Unlike in the other timeline, Veronica could clearly see the sadness in his dark eyes this time. He ran a hand through his thick jet black hair before offering it to Veronica. She gripped it firmly and shook it twice.

"Greetings and Salutations. The name's Jason Dean but you can just call me JD," he said in his gruff voice.

"I'm Veronica. Sawyer. Latest Heather," Veronica said. She was uncomfortable around him but at least he wasn't a psycho yet.

"I heard. Probably not a great idea though, the Heathers are the worst. Egos the size of cities, y'know?"

Veronica glared him down before saying, "They're still people. You're being a little judgemental, JD"

JD seemed a little taken aback by that but he kept his smile anyway. "You're right, I'm sorry. I wouldn't understand,"

The mood was a bit awkward after that. Veronica eventually broke the silence, "Well I gotta go, see ya round,"

'See ya round'? Ugh that was cringe. She made her way to the bathroom before the conversation got even worse. As she left, she could feel the Heather's and JD's on her. So that conversation was little different and if Veronica had learnt anything, it's that small changes can have huge effects. Still, no use worrying. At least he wouldn't think she had any interest in him, which she didn't. Not anymore. She sat down in an empty stall and pulled out her diary.

**Dear Diary,**

** I just spoke with JD and possibly pissed him off, not really sure. I think the best thing to do is be friends with him and try to get him help. He went psycho because of me and I don't want that to happen again, he's a nice guy. **

**Also I'm going to that stupid Remington Party thing tonight. Let's hope I don't piss of Heather and then kill her. Ok sorry probably shouldn't joke about that. Well, I guess I just gotta figure it out as I go, and let's hope I make the right choices. Or else history might just repeat itself. **

**Wait, history? Future? I'm not sure.**

She slammed her diary shut and made her way to next lesson. English with Miss Fleming. Fantastic. She tried to think who was in that class with her and realised she had Duke and Chandler. Wonderful. Maybe she could figure out a plan then, maybe even talk to Chandler about the party a bit more. She was unsure why she wanted to talk to Chandler so much all of a sudden.

** ____________________**

Miss Fleming drawled on about something boring as Veronica gazed out of the window taking in the scenery outside. Luckily she had a seat in the corner right at the back so nobody paid any attention to her. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on a familiar red blazer. Heather Chandler was leaning back in her chair, her long legs spread out in front of her, her golden hair framing her face perfectly and her eyes glazed over. Veronica stared a little bit, nothing majorly creepy. Her phone suddenly buzzed making her jump. Pulling it out, she saw Dukes username pop up on the screen.

** [KermitTheFrog and ImBlueDabeedeedabada are In chat room "Colour Coded Bitches"] **

**KermitTheFrog:** Jesus Veronica how gay can you be?

** ImBlueDabadeedabada**: What???

**KermitTheFrog**: you know exactly what I mean

**KermitTheFrog**: Nice username by the way lmao

**ImBlueDabadeedabada**: Idk what you mean, Heather and yeah, Chandler made me change it.

**KermitTheFrog**: so you changed your username for Chandler hmmmm ;)

**ImBlueDabadeedabada**: ????

**[MythicBiatch123 is online] **

**MythicBiatch123**: why are you pieces of shit messaging so much, my phone is vibrating like hell.

**KermitTheFrog**: put it on silent then

**MythicBiatch123**: shut up Heather

**KermitTheFrog**: sorry Heather...

**ImBlueDabadeedabada**: don't be so mean Heather, Heather makes a good point. You should have it on silent.

** KermitTheFrog**: cheers Ronnie

**MythicBiatch123**: first of all "Ronnie" shut the fuck up, second of all wtf is your username. I said make it something to do with blue, not THAT.

**ImBlueDabadeedabada**: ooooh sorry, MythicBiatch123

** MythicBiatch123**: my name is amazing shut up >:/

**[PacManHthr is online] **

**PacManHthr**: HEY GUYSSSSSS :D

**KermitTheFrog**: Mac why are you here? What class are you in?

**PacManHthr**: I'm in SCIENCE and I heard you guys TEXTING so I joined!!!!!!!

**MythicBiatch123**: you text like you're on drugs

**PacManHthr**: ):

**[MythicBiatch123 has left the chat] **

**KermitTheFrog**: ha lol RIP

**[ImBlueDabadeedabada has left the chat] **

**PacManHthr**: dang this is so sad I'm crying.

**KermitTheFrog**: good one Heather

**PacManHthr**: thanks Heathrrrrr :)))) :D

**KermitTheFrog**: Jk that wasn't that funny but good try

**[PacManHthr has left the chat] **

**KermitTheFrog**: Zoinks

** [MythicBiatch123 has created chat room "Red n Blue"] **

**[MythicBiatch123 has added ImBlueDabadeedabada to the chat room] **

**MythicBiatch123**: ugh sorry had to get rid of those idiots

**MythicBiatch123**: so how ya feeling about the party

** ImBlueDabadeedabada**: I'm excited. Sounds fun

**MythicBiatch123**: well thats a lie

**ImBlueDabadeedabada**: ooh how did you know? You're a wizard

**ImBlueDabadeedabada**: no but seriously it's ok, Remington parties are cool

**MythicBiatch123**: u sure u wanna go?

**ImBlueDabadeedabada**: heck yeah

**MythicBiatch123**: lmao dork

**[MythicBiatch123 has gone offline] **

**[ImBlueDabadeedabada has gone offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I know I literally only uploaded the first chapter earlier today but I just finished this and couldn't wait to publish it so here you go! Please don't expect chapters as quick as this normally haha.  
A few of you may be confused as to why there's mobile phones in 1989 and I really debated about putting them in but in the end I thought it was easiest if they did text so just imagine they had mobile phones in 1989 lmao.  
Anyway, thanks again and hope you enjoyed it. I think it might be little better than the previous chapter? Please tell me in the comments! Also thank you so so so much for all the bookmarks and kudos, it makes me so happy that there are people who are actually enjoying this.  
Also, I made a tumblr for CRaawloTT (Crushes, Regrets and a whole load of Time Travel) which is @PoshBiscuit  
https://poshbiscuit.tumblr.com/   
so just copy and paste that and it'll take you to my page. I'll be posting all about my fanfic and its also a place where you can ask questions or make suggestions.  
Anyway, thanks again and I'll see you soon!  
Have a wonderful day kids!


	3. Car Ride With The Demon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Chandler have a car ride to the party and things get pretty gay

The sun was setting as Veronica looked in the mirror at her choice of outfit for the Reminton Party. A shoulderless jumper and a short black skirt with suspenders. Nothing too fancy but nothing too dorky. She had to make an impression but she didn't wanna get many guys on her and she certainly didn't want to get the wrong idea.

** Dear Diary, **

**I'm planning for the shit show that is the Remington party. Everything could go horribly wrong but I'm praying for a miracle. Also, I absolutely have to keep Chandler happy, in order to change the future it's better if I stay part of the Heathers. And Westerburg for that matter, Heather Chandler's wrath is far worse than anyone could ever expect. All the people who once would kill for you will turn on you in a heartbeat if Heather Chandler tells them to. **

**That really doesn't appeal to me. **

As she fixed up her makeup, she started thinking about what she was going to do at the party. She absolutely didn't want to get on Chandler's bad side, that's for sure. After about ten minutes she decided that she wouldn't drink a lot, she'd stay away from guys and if Chandler gets mad, Veronica will just get on her knees and beg for her forgiveness.

As she was putting everything in her bag, a loud beep came from outside her house. Heather Chandler was here to pick her up. They would go to 7/11 first to pick up cornnuts-

Which is exactly where JD would be. Shit.

Veronica rushed downstairs as quick as possible, hoping that if they were early they might just miss him. She leaped into Chandler's bright red Porsche, making her startle.

"Jesus Christ, Veronica, what's got you in a hurry?" Chandler huffed, turning in the engine and pulling out onto the road.

"Just excited for the party, Heather!" Veronica lied, leaning back into the leather seat.

Chandler raised her eyebrows but didn't ask any further questions, to Veronica's relief. They sat in silence for a few moments before Veronica spoke up.

"You look really nice Heather," she commented, looking at Chandler's long, red silk dress. Chandler looked taken aback.

"Ah...thanks. You too, Veronica" she stammered, face going red. She didn't look at Veronica, she just stared straight ahead.

Veronica chuckled, crossing her arms and gazing at the window. Chandler was so different in private. She wasn't bitchy or full of herself, she was kind of...nice. Veronica had never thought of Chandler being nice in the other timeline. Just shows she didn't actually know her at all.

A wave of guilt came flooding into Veronicas heart. She had been so blind. Chandler was just a teenage girl, an annoying one at that, but she still didn't deserve her fate. JD had manipulated her into believing that what they were doing was helping people but it wasn't, it was just plain murder. They pulled up to 7/11 and Veronica hopped out of this car, flashing a quick smile at Chandler.

"Corn nuts, BQ, right?" She said, remembering Chandler's signature snack.

"Oh yeah, sure. Thanks?" Responded Chandler, looking surprised. She hadn't told Veronica she liked corn nuts yet. "How did you know?"

Veronica just winked, grinned and closed the door, leaving Chandler baffled. As she made her way into the brightly lit store, she noticed a large black motorcycle parked just outside the door. So JD was here already then. Sighing, Veronica entered, making her way to the Corn nuts.

"Ah, greetings and salutations, Veronica," called a voice from the slushie machines. Jason Dean had a wide grin on his face and a bright blue slushie in his grasp.

"You've used that line already," Veronica commented sarcastically as she reached down to pick up the pack of BQ Corn nuts.

Laughing, JD made his way over to Veronica, holding out his slushie. "Care for a hit? It's great at numbing pain," he offered.

Veronica laughed nervously and pushed the slushie away, "No thanks, I've gotta motor,".

JD frowned and cocked his head to the side but he didn't offer her the slushie again. He just shrugged and sauntered back over the the machine to fill up his already perfectly full cup. This guy definitely had a slushie kink. Veronica went to leave but stopped herself and turned round to face JD again.

"Hey, JD? Let's be friends," She said, smiling warmly.

JD looked surprised at first but then returned her smile. "Yeah, I'd like that, Veronica. I'd like that a lot," he replied gratefully.

Veronica felt very sorry for him. She may not love him anymore but she sure as hell didn't hate him.

"Right well, have a nice evening," JD said.

"You too," Answered Veronica.

She left and quickly walked back to the red Porsche.

"Ugh, were you talking to that creep in a trench coat again?" Chandler huffed, grabbing the Corn nuts from Veronica and starting the engine.

"We were just talking, Heather. He's a nice guy!" Veronica countered, frowning at Chandler.

"If you call school shooters nice," Chandler grumbled.

Veronica breathed in sharply. Heather was pretty close to the truth. Although he hadn't "shot" Kurt and Ram with the blanks in this timeline, which Veronica assumed was because she had had a different conversation with him, he still might actually shoot them later on if Veronica didn't stop him. She shook her head, right now she had to worry about a grumpy Chandler.

"Seriously Heather, we're only friends. He isn't my type," Veronica reiterated, smirking at Chandler.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Chandler seemed to lighten up at that and was now in a much better mood, thank God. They sat in comfortable silence. Veronica liked Heather a lot more in this timeline, they were actually friends now. She looked over at Chandler and took in her features. Really took them in. Her skin was quite pale but nothing extreme. Her rosy cheeks were speckled with very light freckles that resembled constellations. Her eyes were like pools of light blue water, they stood out from a mile away. Her naturally golden, curly hair was cascaded down her back and around her shoulders. Veronica imagined it was extremely soft-

"See something you like?" Chandler teased sneaking a look at Veronica.

"I- I just- I wasn't-" Veronica stammered, quickly looking away. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

Chandler chuckled warmly, nudging Veronica's arm affectionately. "Only kidding, Sawyer, don't get your panties in a twist,".

"Ha very funny," she mocked with a sarcastic tone, but she was grinning widely.

This was what Veronica loved. Just talking normally with Chandler, having banter, discussing opinions, stuff normal friends do. Although, Veronica seemed to be getting rather flustered around Chandler lately which was confusing her a bit. _It's probably just because she's so beautiful, I feel threatened by her,_ she thought, _yeah, that's it._

"Earth to Veronica, we're here," Chandler said, pulling Veronica from her thoughts.

They stepped out and gazed at the looming mansion in front of them.

The Remington party, this will either be the cause of her success...

Or her murderous, insane, never-ending failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This one is later than expected because I'm back at school and we have so much homework and it sucks but I will try to update asap. And sorry it's a bit shorter than the others but I'm definitely going to try and make each chapter at least 1k like this one.
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the Kudos and for 200 hits! I'm blown away, I honestly thought it would get like 10. Thank you so so so much and have a great day.
> 
> Tumblr: @PoshBiscuit


	4. The Remington Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Veronica have a heart-to-heart at the Remington party.

The music was defeaning. Not only was it awful, it was ten times louder than necessary. Drunk teenagers stumbled around, knocking into each other and throwing up all over the walls. Veronica even saw one guy literally chasing a girl, begging her to have sex with him. It was both concerning and pathetic. As Veronica and Chandler weaved their way through the crowd, a very drunk or high guy approached them with a lopsided grin. He was short, shorter than Veronica, and he had dark hair and dark eyes. Veronica remembered him from the other timeline, he went into a room with Heather. He look both hyper and tired at the same time, which Veronica didn't even know was possible. 

"Yo, Heather, 'Ronica, wassup!" He slurred, stumbling a bit and knocking a poor guy over. 

Heather flashed a fake smile, "Hey Dan, nice house!". Her sweet voice was so obviously fake but Dan didn't seem to notice. 

"Ain't it? My parents are out so we can make as much noise as we like, if ya get what I mean," he said, winking, yes _winking_. This fucking dude. 

Heather giggled uncomfortable and looked at Veronica desperately. Veronica had never seen her so defenceless. 

"Hey, um, Dan?" Veronica began, " me and Heather are gonna go get drinks. Just to loosen up a bit, y'know?" 

"Aw yeah good idea. I heard you were the smart one. I dig girls who can read," he said enthusiastically, turning to go join the party again. Veronica stifled a laugh.

Heather shot her a grateful look as Veronica took her by the arm and led her away from the noise. They entered the kitchen where there was a couple making out in the corner. Heather cringed. 

"I'm sorry Veronica, he's a dick. And I'm definitely gonna have to fuck him," Heather sighed, leaning back on the counter with her head in her hands.

"What why? You don't have to do anything," Veronica replied incredulously.

To her surprise, Heather just laughed. It wasn't a proper laugh, there was no happiness behind it. It was just an empty laugh.

"Of course I do. My reputation's on the line. These guys are college students, if I don't fuck him, there's gonna be rumours and insults about me all over the college as well as Westerburg. It's just the way it is," Heather smiled sadly.

Veronica just wanted to wrap her in a warm hug and tell her everything was going to be ok. So that's exactly what she did. Heather tried to push back at first but gave up and hugged Veronica back, sobbing gently into the blue girl's shoulder. Veronica hugged tighter and they stayed like that for what felt like hours.

"I'm nothing but a slut. A dirty whore who sleeps with any guy that asks," she murmured, choking on her tears. She was violently shaking and was wrapped around Veronica so tightly she felt like her ribs were going to crush. 

"Shut up, Heather. You are none of those things. You are funny, smart, loyal, caring, the list goes on," Veronica assured her, pulling away and looking deeply into those eyes of ice. 

"No I'm not. I'm a bitch. I'm a bitch to unpopular kids, I'm a bitch to Duke," she mumbled. 

"...I'm a bitch to you," she whispered after a long pause. Veronica inhaled deeply. She placed her trembling hands on either side of Heather's face and lifted it up to face her. She gave a wide grin and placed their foreheads together.

"Heather Chandler, you are a much better person than you think. You are helpful and kind to Mac, and I know you care about Duke, otherwise you wouldn't even give her the time of day. And you are amazing to me. You always listen to my opinions, you let me have a choice in what we do, you buy me clothes and food, you joke with me. You're a good person Heather, despite what you may think, and you sure as hell aren't a slut," 

Heather laughed breathlessly and gave a big toothy grin. It was the most gorgeous thing Veronica had ever seen and it made her heart flutter.

"Why are you so good to me Veronica? What did I do to deserve you?" 

"What's did I do to deserve YOU? I mean, you're Heather Fucking Chandler and you're complimenting me," Veronica comforted. 

They stood and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. 

Heather slowly started to lean in. She rapidly glanced at Veronica's lips and then back up. They locked eyes again and leaned forward even closer. Veronica's heart was beating a mile a minute.

Holy shit what's happening? This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy! 

They were centimetres apart now and Heather's eyes fluttered shut, as did Veronica's. 

She was going to kiss Heather Chandler. 

Suddenly there was a defeaning crash and Heather and Veronica leaped away from each other, both bright read and breathing heavily. They looked towards the source of the noise and saw Dan rushing in with a beer bottle in his hand. He spotted Heather and made a beeline straight for her.

"Heyyyyy Heather, why don't I go show you my bedroom, my beds huge but it isnt the only big thing I have" he blurted, placing a sweaty hand on Heather's shoulder. 

Heather looked majorly uncomfortable and she seemed like she was going to say something but no words came out. 

Dan grabbed her and and began to pull her away when Veronica marched over and slapped him around the face. Hard. He stumbled backwards, knocking into the table. A few people had gathered to watch the scene and were whispering and muttering. 

"What the fuck, you psycho bitch!?" He bellowed, standing up straighter and glaring daggers at Veronica. His face was as red as a tomato and his eyes were like fire.

"She doesn't wanna sleep with you, get over yourself and realise you're not good enough for her and you can't change that. Now piss off," 

Heather stared at Dan and swallowed thickly before turning to Veronica and murmuring "Veronica it's ok, you don't have to-"

"No Heather it isn't ok," Veronica declared, keeping her focus on Dan, "he shouldn't force you to do anything. He's a sick fuck and he needs to be told that," 

"You Goddamn bitch," he screamed, launching himself at Veronica. 

He swung a punch, and Veronica noticed it a second too late. She felt the impact and fell backwards, her vision dark and blurry. There were shouts and yells but the voices were too distorted for her to understand anything. She could tell her nose was broken. Well, destroyed actually. Warm blood trickled from her nose down her upper lip. She sat up and eventually tried to stand when she felt another blow to her face, weaker than the previous but still a painful hit. 

She was out cold before she even hit the floor 

**____________________**

**   
**

"Veronica," 

Ugh, where was she? What happened? 

_"Veronica," _

The last thing she remembered was getting punched and blacking out. Was she dead? Did she get kidnapped? 

**"VERONICA!" **

She bolted up to see that she was in a bed but not her own. The sheets were a fancy red silk. She took in her surroundings, red curtains, red mirror, until her eyes landed on a pale blonde girl in a very short, red robe. Heather Chandler. She was in Heather Chandler's room in Heather Chandler's bed. Well shit. All the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She was consoling Chandler and that douchebag walked in and tried to get Heather but Veronica stopped him and ended up getting knocked out. Fantastic.

And then Veronica remembered. It hit her like a train. Her and Heather nearly kissed. Like VERY nearly kissed. If Dan hadn't have walked in they probably would have done. Veronica blushed furiously and hoped Heather didn't notice. She couldnt get her hopes up. They were just getting caught up in the moment, Heather never would have wanted to kiss Veronica.

"Hey, you feeling alright? You took quite the blow," Heather said meekly, handing Veronica a cup of coffee. She downed it in one go. 

"Your nose is broken by the way, so you have a sort of thing attached to your nose. You're gonna have to keep it on for a while," she continued, handing Veronica a mirror.

She looked stupid but not awful. 

"It makes me look tough," Veronica joked, handing Heather back the mirror. 

They were both just sort of shuffling awkwardly, not wanting to speak about the previous nights events, especially not the whole nearly kissing thing. Veronica looked up at Heather to see her staring at Veronica with a strange look in her eye. Admiration, gratitude...something else? Heather quickly looked away and cleared her throat. 

"You really didn't have to do that you know. Now you got hurt because of me," she said quietly, seemingly very interested in the carpet. 

Veronica just smiled and walked over to Heather, placing an arm on her shoulder, causing Heather to startle. 

"I wasn't gonna let him hurt you, Heather. I care about you," she whispered into Heathers ear. 

"After you got knocked out, I screamed at Dan and picked you up. I bolted out that door as quick as possible. We went straight to the hospital and they said you might be out for like 6 hours, which you were,"

"Gee thanks Heather, my hero," Veronica teased, giving Heather a big goofy grin. Veronica could have sworn she saw Heather blush but it could have just been the light. 

"You're my hero, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't step in," she said quietly, looking down at the floor again. 

"Well you don't need to think about that because I'll never ever let that happen to you," Veronica announced, getting a huff from Chandler, but the corners of her mouth were lifting up. 

Heather looked deeply into Veronicas eyes and gave her a genuine smile, something that was rare for Heather Chandler. 

"Thank you, Ronnie." 

Veronica couldn't help herself, she actually gasped. Heather had just used her nickname instead of Veronica. Veronica just smiled like an idiot and hugged Heather warmly. 

  


**Dear Diary, **

**Remington party:**

** A success. **

**Nobody died the next morning and I saw a new side to Heather Chandler. I feel so much closer to her now. **

**Plus, I've decided this thing on my nose looks super cool, despite what Heather says.**

** Anyway, I just drastically altered the future and fixed my worst mistake.**

**Maybe this isn't so bad after all. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favourite chapter to write holy shit. Although, Chandler seems so OOC in this but I guess the whole point is that Chandler is showing a different side to her but idk. She's not gonna be like this for the rest of the series, this was kind of just her being an emotional wreck.
> 
> Also, we'll be seeing much more of the other characters in the upcoming chapters, the past few have been quite chansaw heavy lmao.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for 50 kudos and 300 hits! Wow what the fuck? Why are you reading this? But seriously, I am beyond grateful for every single one of you that reads my dumb Chansaw fan fiction and I'll make sure I continue to update as much as possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: PoshBiscuit


	5. Well this isn't going to end well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Ram have an idea which everyone likes apart from Veronica.

"Hey 'Ronica," Ram Sweeney greeted, coming to sit at the Heathers table with his best friend Kurt Kelly.

"Hey Ram...what's up?" Veronica replied suspiciously, looking up from her homework. Whenever Dumb and Dumber approached her it was because they wanted something, often sex because they're jocks and all that.

"We need a forgery to get out of lesson," Ram explained, "and you're kinda good at that,"

Veronica sighed and pulled out her notepad, ripping out her page. "What's it for?"

"We're going to an abandoned warehouse where there's like ghosts and shit. It's gonna be fucking awesome," Kurt exclaimed, fist bumping Ram and making a weird "woo" noise

"Can you airheads piss off?" Chandler growled, smacking Kurt around the head. He didn't seem to notice.

"Why don't you just do it after school?" Veronica questioned, handing them both a note for a "dentist appointment".

"Um 'cause they say you can only do it at night and so we have to be off school to have a day to prepare," Ram said as if Veronica was stupid. Veronica gave an aggressive eyeroll.

"Hey 'Ronica?" Kurt asked suddenly, sitting up, "Why don't you come too? You're like smart or something so you can help us avoid any spooky boys!"

Veronica laughed loudly for a few seconds, making Kurt and Ram frown, Mac giggle, Duke scoff and Chandler smirk affectionately.

"Ronnie your laugh sounds like a dolphin having a seizure," Chandler commented, placing a hand delicately on Veronica's forearm.

A moment passed and Chandler realised what she had done. She quickly yanked her hand away and blushed furiously, staring at the wall and shuffling away from Veronica. Mac gave a confused glance and Duke raised her eyebrow and mouthed 'Ronnie?'.

Veronica coughed awkwardly, and turned her attention back to the jocks. "You're not serious right? You think I wanna come to some haunted warehouse?"

"Why not? you guys can come too," Ram offered to the Heathers, forgetting about what just happened.

"Sure!" Mac agreed, "It can be a group outing!"

"Ugh fine but only cause I don't wanna leave Mac on her own," Duke grumbled.

"Yeah well I'm not going, not in a million years," Chandler stated defiantly.

"Sure I'll go, could be fun," Veronica shrugged.

"...fine I'll go," Chandler murmured, glancing at Veronica who shot her a grateful smile and a wink.

Veronica could swear she saw Chandler's breath catch in her throat. She gave Veronica a warm smile back and turned her attention to Kurt and Ram again.

"So you two and us four, who else?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll come," JD interrupted, appearing next to Veronica, "Sorry but I couldn't help but hear your conversation and a haunted warehouse sounds like fun"

_Oh no no no no no,_ Veronica thought, _JD in an abandoned warehouse with five people he hates. This is just a recipe for disaster. _

"Hey don't mean to be rude, man, but like who the fuck are you?" Kurt questioned, standing up and making his way over to JD.

"Ah of course, how rude of me. I'm Jason Dean, friend of Veronica's," he gestured to the girl in blue, "and you know you're gonna need as many people as possible to fight off those umm...'spooky boys',"

Chandler frowned, clearly sceptical, but Kurt and Ram seemed to accept that and shook JD's hand firmly. Seems like this is happening then. Fantastic.

After that, Kurt and Ram left to go pummel some innocent nerd for looking at them in a strange way. JD stuck around for a little bit, much to Chandler's displeasure, and him and Veronica had a heated debate about whether Cherry or Rasberry slushies were better. He eventually got up to leave and the Heather's table was once again just the four of them. For a moment.

"Veronica..." Martha said quietly, shuffling over to the lion's den.

"Oh yeah, hey Martha, what's up?" Veronica smiled, gesturing for Martha to sit down. She stayed standing.

"I-I was wondering...if you might wanna come over...after school tomorrow" she murmured, fumbling with her habds and constantly sneaking fearful glances at Chandler.

"Ah I'd love to, but I gotta go do something with Kurt and Ram. Some kinda haunted warehouse thing. Already agreed to it, sorry," Veronica answered apologetically.

"N-o no no, that's fine! I get it, they're cooler than me and we'd do boring things anyway-"

Martha's words echoed in Veronica's head, and she remembered when Martha commented that even if she was popular they'd still be friends. She felt a strong pang of guilt and before she knew it, the words were tumbling out of her mouth.

"Hey, why don't you come too? You'll enjoy it I promise!" Veronica burst out in a haste, making Martha jump.

"Oh no...I really don't think you guys would want me to come..."

"Of course you can," Chandler piped up, "I mean trenchcoat freak's coming so why can't you?"

Veronica was speechless. Martha turned red with embarrassment or shock that the Demon Queen had spoken to mere peasant such as her.

"Well thank you, guess I'll see you tomorrow after school then," she spluttered before scurrying off.

"Wow thanks Heather, that was so nice of you," Veronica exclaimed gratefully.

Chandler blushed deeply and looked away, "yeah just don't make a big deal out of it, I only did it because she was pissing me off,"

Veronica could easily tell that was a lie but kept her mouth shut. She just smirked and attempted to continue with her homework but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wondering back to JD. Why was he so desperate to come with them? Veronica wasn't even a close friend but he acted like they were besties. He was up to something and Veronica knew it. She wasn't niave, this time she could see right through his disguise.

"Ronnie, why are you writing 'JD' on your English homework?" Mac asked, furrowing her brow. Chandler also seemed confused and...wait was that jealousy again?

"Oh! That? I just...I was just planning for the warehouse thing!" Veronica said, laughing awkwardly.

"I thought you didn't give a shit about the warehouse thing?" Duke countered suspiciously.

"Yeah well I do, and I gotta get to class so..." Veronica lied, gathering her books and pens and stuffing them into her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and swiftly exited the cafeteria before anymore questions were asked.

"But...we have free period?" Mac murmured, bewildered.

**____________________**

Dear Diary,

Plan for the Haunted Warehouse:

Split off into groups so JD isn't with everyone at once.

-The Heathers

-Kurt and Ram

-Me, JD and Martha.

I need to keep an eye on him, I still absolutely don't trust him and I can't afford any more deaths. Martha needs to stay with me because she won't survive with anyone else. I'll also make sure I know where Kurt, Ram and the Heathers are at all times so I know if he's heading to them or not. This is going to be hard but I'll get through this.

I have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy thanks for reading! Our next plot is going to be the gang at a haunted warehouse and no spoilers but somebody miiight die. Also we'll get a hefty load of Macduke and Kram! Well also get a humongous, incomprehensible load of Chansaw so don't worry!
> 
> Oh and tysm for 500 hits! This is growing so fast and it's unbelievable, I love you guys so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	6. Chansaw warehouse time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff doesn't go to plan and Veronica panics. But things can't be too bad...right?

Veronica was panicking now. Her and the Heathers were in Chandler's Porsche on the way to this abandoned warehouse thing. She was panicking because she still didn't know how to stop JD. Sure, she could make it harder for him to get his targets but he'll find a way, Jason Dean is a smart physcopath. Veronica was wondering who he would go for first. Possibly Heather Chandler, as he hates her the most, but she was surrounded by the other Heathers. He'd have to kill them all at once.

"Ronnie, are you excited?" Mac asked, snapping Veronica out of her thoughts.

"Absolutely!" Veronica lied, plastering a grin on her face. People would think she was insane if she told them her suspicions.

"You sure?" Chandler said, looking concerned.

"I'm sure. Ghosts don't scare me," Veronica assured her jokingly.

"So brave," Chandler joked back, grinning at Veronica.

"Quit flirting and focus on the road," Duke called from the backseat, causing Mac to go into a fit of giggles.

"S-shut up Heather!" Chandler growled, a deep shade of crimson.

"Hey so about this warehouse thing," Veronica interrupted, eager to change the subject, "is this like...legal?"

"Not at all," Duke answered, shrugging, "but who gives a shit?"

"The police?"

"Fuck off,"

Veronica chuckled, playfully smacking Dukes arm. Duke just glared but she was smiling too. Veronica sighed and then remembered another question she had.

"Well what are we even gonna do there?"

"We're gonna bake cookies," Duke stated in a monotone voice.

"Really?"

"No it was sarcasm you dumb fuck,"

The rest of the car ride was filled with jokes and laughter until finally, they arrived at their destination. The warehouse was old, extremely old. Many of the windows were smashed, the roof seemed to be falling in and there was a huge sign reading "DO NOT ENTER. TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSECTUTED". Yep, totally fine.

Noticing the Heathers and Veronica, Kurt and Ram waved and grinned. Veronica also spotted JD and Martha had already arrived and they were casually chatting next to his motorbike. He turned and saw Veronica, flashing her a big smile. It made her blood run cold, yet she smiled back.

They made their way over and stood all in a circle. It was already dark, so each person had a flashlight. Kurt and Ram also seemed to have a huge duffle bag which looked extremely heavy.

"What's that?" Veronica enquired, gesturing to the bag.

"Ghost hunting equipment," Ram said, "we're professionals,"

Veronica highly doubted that, but she kept her mouth shut.

"So anyway, as we're all here, let's split into groups," Kurt announced.

_Perfect_, Veronica thought, _that's exactly what I wanted_. She took a look at JD but his face was neutral.

"Me and Ram. JD and Martha. Mac and Duke. Veronica and Chandler," Kurt said. Everyone nodded in a agreement.

_Wait what? No, this wasn't right? JD was supposed to be with her, she had to keep an eye on him! _

But it was too late, Kurt and Ram were sprinting off into the warehouse, Mac and Duke were sneaking around the back and Is and Martha were sauntering through the front doors, leaving Veronica and Chandler alone at the front of the huge ominous building.

"So..." Chandler began, "shall we...go in?"

Veronica paused for a moment.

"Sure...let's go,"

____________________

It was way more dangerous than Veronica had expected. Debris was falling everywhere and the floor made concerning noises if you jumped on it. Chandler and Veronica sauntered in silence. Veronica was mainly focusing on listening out for JD.

"Veronica can we talk about something?" Chandler muttered. She seemed very on edge.

Veronica stopped walking and turned to face Chandler. She placed a hand on the red girl's arm and stroked it lightly.

"What's wrong Heather? You've been weird lately,"

"You know...what I said, at the party? About me thinking I'm a bitch? Well, I've fully admitted it now,"

"Aw Heather, no you're not-"

"No Veronica, don't make excuses," Chandler interrupted, smiling sadly, "I am a bitch. I've hurt many people, I've made so many people sad and what for? Power? Popularity? Was it really worth it?" Chandler sighed and looked towards the dark, dusty room, "I really don't deserve what I have. I haven't earned it and I sure as hell haven't made this world any better with my influence. I hate myself for it, I always have. But I'm too scared of what might happen if I'm not like this. If I let my guard down," she began to sob and Veronica clutched her tightly, pulling her into the biggest bear hug ever.

They stood and swayed for a few minutes before Chandler pulled back and looked Veronica deeply in the eyes, giving a small smile.

"I'm gonna change that, I promise. No more bullying. No more "mythic bitch", from now on, I'm gonna be nice. Well, nicer," she chuckled.

Veronica just beamed with pride and happiness. The girl in front of her wasn't the same girl she had killed all that time ago. She was strong, kind and funny, and she was Veronica's favourite person in the whole world.

"Thank you, Ronnie, for everything. Without you, I don't what I'd do," she whispered, tucking a strand of Veronica's hair behind her ear, just as she had done in the bathroom.

And then Chandler leaned forward and kissed her. Veronica made a squealing sort of noise at first but once she had realised what was happening, she calmed down and kissed Chandler back. It was like fireworks were going off, a dream come true. They just stayed like that, mouths locked and arms wrapped around eachother. Eventually they had to pull back, then they just stood breathing heavily and sneaking glances at each other.

But before Veronica could say a word, there was a loud creak from underneath. There was a pause and then a defeaning crash as the floor from underneath Chandler collapsed, causing her to plummet into the darkness below.

Her high pitched scream could be heard all the way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you on that cliff hanger! But I promise you I'll get a chapter out soon so you don't have to suffer for long. I have some interesting plans for the upcoming chapters so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you soon!
> 
> Tumblr: @PoshBiscuit


	7. Four gays in a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. Don't wanna spoil :)

"Heather?! HEATHER?!" Veronica screamed into the bottomless abyss.

She was desperately scanning the hole for that familiar, bright red blazer but she couldn't see anything at all. She steadied herself and shuffled closer to the edge, looking closer. Still nothing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and she was ugly-crying. The whole red, scrunched up face thing.

Veronica sat down at the edge, trying hard to come up with a plan on how to sort this out. She pushed out any negative thoughts, she needed to be 100% focused.

She's not dead.

She can't be dead.

Not again.

That's when she spotted a ladder leaned up again a wall at the other side of the room. How convenient. Veronica raced over to it, ignoring the spiders and cobwebs clinging on to the steps. It looked a little old but overall useable. She mustered up all her strength and less than gracefully dragged the ladder over to the hole. Keeping steady, she pushed it down until it hit the bottom and she started to climb down. It was pitch black now, she couldn't see or hear anything. Still, she descended until she reached the floor, and hopped off.

"Heather?" She whispered, crouching down and shuffling around the small dank, dark room. There was an overwhelming stench of rotton wood and there was more dust than in her nan's coffin.

"R-ronnie?" A voice called weakly.

Veronica tried to locate the source of the noise.

"Veronica?" It said again, louder this time.

It came from a corner full of debris. On top of the debris was Heather Chandler, covered in dust and muck. There was cuts, bruises and scrapes over her face and legs. Blood was oozing from a gash on her right cheek. Veronica sprinted over to her and cleared any debris that was on top of her.

"Heather," she choked, "Heather are you ok? I was so worried-".

Heather placed an arm on Veronica and gave a small smile, "Ronnie I'm fine. Pretty sure my leg's fucking broken but apart from that, I'm ok,".

Veronica gave a quiet chuckle and wiped away her tears. She hugged Heather tightly and gave small sobs into the girl's blazer. After what felt like hours, Veronica pulled away and scooped Heather into her arms, causing her to jump.

"Ronnie, what the fuck?" Heather blurted, her face a deep crimson, but Veronica just put a finger to Heather's deep red lips and made a quiet shushing noise.

"Your lipstick's smudged by the way," Veronica commented.

"Yeah and who's fault is that?" Heather smirked, making Veronica look away, embarassed. Heather just laughed.

Veronica was extremely grateful that Heather was as petite as she is, and that she's a fair bit smaller than the brunette, she doubted she could have handled anyone larger. Veronica carried Heather bridal style all the way to the ladder.

"Ah," she breathed.

"Well how the fuck are you gonna get me up there, Indiana Jones?" Heather mocked, scowling.

Veronica searched around until she spotted a door. Heather seemed to follow veronicas gaze to the door.

"Nope. No way. This is a horror movie just waiting to happen," Heather said stubbornly, unsuccessfully attempting to wriggle away from veronicas grasp.

Despite Heather's protests, Veronica sauntered over, swinging open the rusty door and peering inside. An empty room. She was about to turn back, disappointed, when she heard some muffled voices.

"Did you hear that," Veronica whispered, leaning forward slightly, causing Heather to be pushed against her chest.

"Hear what?" Heather grumbled, pulling her face away awkwardly.

"That!"

"What?"

"That sound,"

"What sound?"

"The sound from in there,"

"Veronica, piss off and tell me what sound!" Heather barked, causing Veronica to glare at her.

"I heard voices from in that room, two people I think," Veronica explained, slowly walking into the pitch black room.

"Yeah probably some scary fucking demons, so lets go! Honestly just throw me up the ladder at this point, I really don't care," Heather said through gritted teeth although there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

Veronica ignored her and made her way into the room, gripping on to Heather as if her life depended on it. The voices were getting louder now so they must be getting closer. Veronica spotted a light source, a very dim one at that. It was another room. Ok what kind of fucking warehouse maze is this? Taking a deep breath she entered.

It was Duke and Mac. Making out. Just fucking sat on the floor making out. I shit you not. Veronica gasped and Chandler snorted, causing Duke and Mac to jump and pull away.

"Ronnie, Heather!" Mac squeaked, her face going bright pink. She awakardly shuffled away from Duke, who did the same.

"Heather, Heather, what the fuck?" Chandler asked, chortling. She was clearly finding the whole situation hilarious.

"We weren't- she wasn't- we just- It's not what it looks like!" Mac blurted pleadingly, eyes darting from Chandler to Veronica.

"Wait," Duke said, causing everyone to jump, "why is Ronnie holding Heather? And why does she look like shes been through hell and back? And why is her lipstick smudged?" Duke questioned.

A grin started to form on her face as she caught on, "Holy shit! Why are you judging us when you and Ronnie did the same thing?"

Chandler went red, "where's your proof, bitch?"

"Ronnie is literally looking so guilty right now,"

Chandler spun her head round to face the girl in blue "Oh my God I'm literally never sneaking around with you, you're such a bad liar what the fuck?!" she barked.

Duke was hysterical, Mac was both embarassed and amused, Heather was fuming, still insulting Veronica and Veronica was so shocked by everthing, she was just stood there, wide eyed and unmoving. Duke and Mac hated eachother, didnt they? Duke literally caused Mac to attempt suicide in the other timeline? Had Veronica fucked them all up that badly?

"So I guess we're all pretty fucking gay then?" Duke joked, walking over to grab Mac's hand.

"Pfft, yeah I guess so," said Chandler, who grabbed Veronica's hand. It made Veronica jump and she dropped Chandler.

Everyone went into a fit of giggles once more and Chandler was screaming like a toddler.

"VERONICA SAWYER I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! Dont worry, I wasn't gonna kill Chandler, I love her too much. Although, someone might still die, you're not safe yet lmao. Hope you liked this chapter, and got the title reference! I'm so sorry for the late update but blame my teachers, the homework is so annoying. Unfortunately, I think that due to school, I might have to update chapters less often, probably once a week at least. Sorry again! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> Tumblr: @PoshBiscuit


	8. Confrontations and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets unlucky and Veronica isn't happy about it

**Dear Diary,**

**Me and Chandler are...well actually I'm not sure what we are. It's a very surreal experience in all honesty and im not sure what I'm gonna do about it. But that's the least of my problems.**

**Chandler fell through the floor and I have a feeling it wasn't accidental. We were walking all over that floor and there was nothing more than a squeak, but after we kiss, it just falls through directly underneath her? Yeah I don't buy it.**

**Someone's messing with us and I know exactly who.**

**____________________**

"Ronnie, hurry up!" Chandler commanded, striding ahead and leading the way.

Veronica quickened her pace and took the time to think. Really think. This future was so different and she'd altered it so much, she had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. It was more than a little frightening. JD just kept finding his way into Veronica's life, it can't just be coincidence. He's up to something, something terrible. He's murdered before, he'll do it again, especially seeing as Veronica and Chandler were...well..."involved". He must be extremely jealous and/or pissed off right now.

She was apprehensive of JD before. She was fucking shitting herself now.

"You alright there?" Mac asked, frowning.

Veronica shook her head and smiled, "I'm alright, just a little shaken up," she assured.

"Ha, why are you shaken up? I'm the one who fell through a roof and fucked up my leg," Chandler barked.

"Yeah, funny how you can walk on that fine now," Veronica commented suspiciously.

"Yeah well it's better than being dropped," scoffed Chandler, whirling around to glare at Veronica. Veronica shot her a goofy grin and Chandler just bit her lip and blushed, turning back around and continuing on.

"Hey guys," Mac began, staring up at the ceiling, "hate to interrupt but...that wooden beam looks a little loose-"

CRASH. She was cut short by the beam plummeting right onto the small yellow girl. She squealed, impacted with the beam, then fell deadly silent. Everyone stood in disbelief, staring at the pile of rubble before them. Shit.

"MAC," Duke gave a piercing scream and bolted over to the pile, desperately clawing her way through.

Veronica and Chandler exchanged a glance before joining Duke in searching the pile. They dug and dug and dug until their fingers were bleeding. There was nothing. They were just about to give up when Veronica spotted something poking out. A hand. She caught a glimpse of a bright yellow sleeve.

"She's here!" Veronica yelled, gaining the attention of Chandler and Duke.

They rushed to where she was and managed to pull Mac out from the rubble. She was hardly recognisable. Blood and soot covered he from head to toe. Her arm was bent in a very awkward position that made Veronica feel uneasy. She wasn't breathing. Veronica looked up to see where the beam had fallen from. There was a screw missing. That's suspicious, she thought. Duke was hysterical and Chandler was just in shock, her mouth hung open like a fish. Veronica didn't know what the hell was going on. Her mind was fuzzy. She hated to be negative but...

There was no way Mac could have survived that.

A tiny girl like her against a huge wooden beam that was ten times the size of her? Would have broken her neck instantly.

And then she saw him.

The trench coat, the dark hair, the panicked look. He's seen her too. He bolted the toehr direction. Without a seconds thought, she persued him, ignoring the shout from Heather and Heather. She tailed him closely until they met a dead end. JD, whirled around, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"S-stay away!" He spluttered in an alarmed tone.

"What the fuck have you done?" Veronica snapped, pointing a finger accusingly at JD.

He faltered for a second before, to Veronica's surprise, he chuckled. "Veronica, it's just you, thank God, thought it was a ghost "

"JD this isn't funny, what are you playing at?" Veronica bellowed, making JD jump, the panic returning to his expression.

"What- what do you-"

"You know exactly what I mean! You tried to fucking kill Chandler and Mac!"

JD's eyes opened wide and he began to swear profusely once more.

"Veronica...what...what are you talking about?" He laughed awkwardly, stepping back so he was up against the wall.

"Don't play dumb with me Jason Dean, you broke Mac's neck so I'm gonna break yours" she growled, lunging at him.

She grabbed onto him and began to hit him but he threw her off with ease, she lay on the hard floor and painted, looking up at JD. Confusion was clear on his face.

"Veronica what the hell are you doing? What do you mean 'Mac broke her neck'? What the hell is going on?" He said breathing heavily and standing up straight.

Veronica looked up at him, "Chandler fell through the floor and Mac was crushed by a beam. It was you wasn't it, you hate the Heathers,"

JD breathed in sharply and narrowed his eyes, "You think I'd really do that?"

"Absolutely! You're not exactly the most stable of people," Veronica joked darkly, standing up and glaring at JD.

He looked hurt, and he just stood there, looking at Veronica. "You don't know shit about me" JD whispered through gritted teeth. It gave Veronica chills.

"Of course I didn't do it, how could you think that?" He said, he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Well...if you didn't wanna kill them...then why did you even wanna come here? You hate the Heathers and Kurt and Ram!" Veronica stated, not understanding anything at all.

"I...I came because I wanted to make friends," he murmured, looking away, "You guys all seemed close and so I thought I could join in,"

"I...I thought we were friends, Veronica,"

Veronica was speechless. He really hadn't done it. And shed just blamed him even though all he wanted was friends. Guilt and regret bubbled up inside of her and she had to look away. JD just gave a disbelieving look, shook his head, and darted off down a hallway.

Veronica felt like utter shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches! Sorry for the long wait but homework and school has been taking up far too much of my time, but I try to write whenever I can. And sorry about doing that to Mac but I'm feeling mean lmao.
> 
> Just wanna say thanks for all the messages and stuff on Tumblr, I love chatting with you guys! Feel free to ask me any questions or just talk, I'm always here!
> 
> And also thank you so so so much for 1000 views and 100 kudos! This is just so surreal and Im in utter disbelief. The support I'm getting on this is incredible and I want to thank each and every one of you that read, give kudos, comment, bookmark, share, whatever you do, I love you! 
> 
> So yeah, thanks again and hope you have a good day! Byeeeee :)
> 
> Tumblr: @PoshBiscuit


	9. Who dunnit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heathers have been hurt. But by who?

All Veronica could hear was her footsteps slamming against the concrete flooring as she sprinted through the endless corridor. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her mouth was dry and her breath was shaky.

She had to get out of here.

Thoughts of Mac kept drifting into her mind. It had happened again. She'd been careless and a had lost a friend because of it.

_Stupid_

No.

_Useless_

NO.

** _MURDERER_ **

As she quickened her pace, Veronica screamed.

**____________________**

He wished he hadn't brought his trenchoat. Like, he adored it, but it wasn't great for when you'd just sprinted about a mile. His mind was racing.

Veronica obviously didn't believe him. Fantastic.

He came to a halt and slouched against a wall. He closed his eyes and went to his happy place. His mother and father coming to watch him at his school play. His mother pushing him on the swings, him constantly asking to go higher and faster. He always has been an adrenaline junkie. His mother's bright eyes and wide grin. The same grin he saw when she waved from that window...

JD sat on the floor, his back against the wall, desperately clutching his chest and fighting back the tears. He sobbed silently and ran a hand through his hair. If his mother could see him now, what would she think? He was a disappointment, good for nothing, creep, freak, psychopath. The many lovely names he'd been given.

What had he become? Why was he like this? Why did he keep hurting people? JD sat there for what felt like hours, rocking back and forth. If he just stayed here for the rest of his life, the world would be better. He just ruined everyone's life so it's better if he stayed away.

That's just who he was.

**____________________**

"Dude, Ram, this is fucking shit," Kurt moaned, packing his equipment up and traipsing after Ram.

"Hey it isn't that bad!" Ram insisted, turning back and scowling at Kurt.

"There have been a total of 0 ghosts, what a waste of time. I could be drowning in pussy right now but I'm stuck here!".

Kurt threw his arms in the air and brushed past Ram.

"We've had a bit of fun though, right?" Ram said, raising an eyebrow. Kurt paused and sighed.

"I'm worried bro! What we did... that probably wasn't a great idea..." Kurt trailed off, scuffing his sneaker against the floor.

Ram chortled and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Since when did we ever give a shit about what people think? We dint need to, we're like...super awesome!"

Kurt grunted in response and the two jocks continued on their way.

**____________________**

Martha was well and truly lost. Hallways with dead ends and hallways with no ends, she kept searching. She'd lost JD long ago. She needed to find someone. Anyone. Preferably Veronica, she'd know what to do. What had Martha gotten herself into? Why had she done that? So many questions yet no answers.

Martha had never been very good at running. Sports Day was hell, boys would just laugh at her. They'd point and shout "Oi, dumptruck, you're taking up about 5 lanes!". She didn't know why her life was like this. She always did her homework, she always tried to be nice. Life wasn't fair.

Maybe that's why she did what she did.

People were always making her life utter hell.

She deserved to get some payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kurt and Ram, JD, or Martha. Who do you think did it? Please leave your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> Sorry for this chapter being super short but it was kind of just done to show everyone's perspective and I couldn't really add any extra. Proper chapter should be coming soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: @PoshBiscuit


	10. Secret's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a shocking confession.

The door creaked loudly as Veronica pushed it open. It clearly hadn't been used in quite a while, there was cobwebs and bugs all over it. Once the door was open, Veronica took a cautious step inside, but was disappointed to learn it wasn't an exit. Rather, it was a room with Martha in it, on the floor rocking backwards and forwards, tears flowing down her puffy face, like rivers of sorrow.

"Martha?" Veronica called, sprinting over to where Martha was.

She looked up at Veronica in shock, clumsily wiping her tears and stumbling as she got up. She gave a broken smile as she wiped herself down.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Veronica blurted hastily, grabbing Martha and inspecting her to see if she had any injuries.

"Ronnie I'm fine, don't worry," Martha assured, her voice feeble and her smile wavering.

"So why are you crying then?" Veronica asked, confused, as she stepped away from the girl with the pink unicorn jumper.

Martha faltered for a moment before gulping and looking down at the floor, "I-I did...I did a bad thing, Ronnie..." she mumbled, the tears making their way out once again.

Before Veronica could say anything, a figure burst through the door, making her jump. It was JD, panting and....crying? Jason Dean was crying? He took a look at Veronica and his expression turned to deep sadness and betrayal, overwhelming Veronica with guilt. However, when he looked over at Martha, his expression clouded with anger, hurt, and loathing. What the fuck?

"You..." he whispered sinisterly, pointing a long, pale finger at Martha, who looked like a deer in headlights. She was petrified.

Veronica just observed, utterly bewildered at the sight before her. Thoughts were racing through her mind but nothing matched up. Nothing made sense. Martha did something bad, JD was crying, JD is extremely angry with Martha?

What the hell is going on?

She opened her mouth to speak but a loud CRASH came before she could say a word

_Will I ever be able to get a word in?_ Veronica thought angrily.

Kurt and Ram barrelled in, laughing and messing about, before their eyes landed on the scene in front of them. They came to an abrupt halt and stepped away from each other.

"Uh...what?" Kurt asked dumbly, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" JD inquired, furrowing his brow.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ram answered, puffing out his chest in order to show confidence. He resembled a pigeon.

"What is _everyone_ doing here?" Veronica said, shaking her head.

Seems she had been able to get a sentence in without anybody interrupting her-

As if by some awful luck or just pure coincidence, they were interrupted once more by a girl with golden blonde hair, steely blue eyes and a blazing red blazer. Heather Chandler was here and she had a score to settle.

"Which one of you fucking pieces of filth did it?" She whispered quietly. Everyone was practically shitting themselves.

Each person, looked at eachother, sending accusing glances as some and confused glances at others.

_(A/N this is literally that Spider-Man meme where he is pointing at himself, just wanna say that)_

"I'll say it again," Chandler whispered once more, taking a step forward and glaring at everyone.

There was a pause.

"WHO FUCKING KILLED MY BEST FRIEND," Chandler screamed, causing everyone to jump out of their skins. Kurt and Ram actually fell over in a heap on the floor.

She charged forward, grabbing JD by the collar of his trench coat. Veronica had never seen him so terrified.

"It was you, wasn't it, freak?" She accused, her face going close to his. He desperately tried to claw out of her grasp but it was no use. She was the Demon Queen, and she was pissed.

"I did it!" A voice called.

Everyone stopped.

Everyone looked.

Kurt Kelly had his arm raised up, trembling.

"We did it," Ram slowly raised his too, his face showing nothing but guilt, "we killed Heather McNamara,"

Chandler's face went from shock to confusion and finally, pure, unfiltered rage. She launched herself at them, clawing and grabbing at anything she could reach. Heather Chandler never usually got her hands dirty, but when she did, you'd better be scared. Kurt and Ram didn't even try to fend her off, they just stood there, still as statues.

Eventually, Veronica ran over and, with incredible difficulty, she hauled Chandler away. She has still kicking and screaming as Veronica latched on to her in a death grip.

"LET...GO...OF...ME," She bellowed, desperately trying to struggle from Veronica's grasp.

"Heather you'll kill them!" Veronica said desperately, hugging Chandler tightly, despite the hits in the face she was receiving.

"Yeah so what?" Chandler replied.

She struggled for a few more moments until she eventually went limp and fell into a heap on the floor.

"They...they killed her, Ronnie. They killed her," she sobbed, burying her face in her arms.

Veronica stroked her hair lightly in an attempt to calm her down. It was unsuccessful.

She pulled away and looked up to glare at Kurt and Ram.

"You'd better start explaining. Right now."

Ram swallowed thickly and was about to speak, but no words came out. Kurt and Ram looked at eachother before Kurt turned to Veronica and crossed his arms, seemingly very interested in the floor. He looked like a little child who had just been caught eating dirt in the garden or something equally as stupid.

"We just...We just wanted to play around. We thought that maybe...Maybe if we pretended the place was haunted. We saw you and Chandler making out-"

Veronica blushed deeply at that.

"-and we decided that it would be funny if she fell...so we used a rope to pull it down from underneath. We didn't mean for the whole floor to fall through, just for it to shake. We left before anyone saw us. Luckily she was ok but with Mac...We just...we didn't mean to really hurt her! We thought she'd jump out of the way!" Kurt insisted, tears in his eyes.

"We saw you guys coming this way and so we unscrewed the bolt," Ram explained, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You fucking imbeciles. You just expected her to jump out of the way? I knew you were airheads but this is ridiculous!" Chandler insulted, looking at them with pain in her eyes.

Kurt and Ram looked surprisingly insulted by that. Chandler just gave a mocking laugh before getting up and storming out.

Just before she closed the door she turned to Kurt and Ram, "I hope you're fucking proud," she snapped bitterly.

She slammed the door so hard the room shook.

The room fell to an eerie silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Veronica threw JD an apologetic look. He smiled and shook his head as if to say "don't worry about it". Kurt and Ram exchanged a glace and they swiftly left. Veronica turned her attention to Martha.

"Wait... so what did you do? You said you had done something bad..."

Martha gave an awkward cough and began to fidget. "I...I said something mean to JD,"

"She called me a good for nothing freak," he explained, glaring at her.

Veronica was dumbfounded. Martha said that? She wasn't denying it, in fact she looked extremely guilty.

"Martha...why?" Was all she could say. Her mouth was dry and she had a banging headache. What the fuck was going on?

"JD...JD was just talking about a bike or something, and there was a loud crash and a scream. I'm pretty sure it was Chandler. Anyway, JD stops me and says that we need to run. I say that we need to go and see what's going on. So we get into a huge argument and...I don't know...I just exploded. I was sick of people telling me what to do. It was uncalled for but I just snapped. I'm so sorry," Martha said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I did say that you would leave her, Veronica, now that you're popular," JD admitted, quietly, "it was so horrible of me. I'm sorry, Martha,"

"No, I'm sorry, JD. Are we cool?" Martha asked, smiling.

JD gave a warm, toothy grin back at her, "we're cool,"

"Right So now that everyone's got over their problems, Heather McNamara is fucking dead," Veronica piped up, putting her hands on her hips.

"What are we gonna do, Ronnie?" Martha questioned.

"I dunno Martha..." Veronica said, shaking her head slightly, "I really don't know,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been super busy rip. Also, hoped you liked the answer to who did it, I thought it was kind of dumb and I was super unsure about it but whatever. Also, please dont hate Kurt and Ram!  
Next few chapters should be interesting so stay tuned!
> 
> Have a great day!


	11. Woah calm down Chandler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Duke are super metal. Also, Kurt/Ram time

"We fucked up bad, bro," Kurt stated, gazing deeply into Ram's eyes, "we fucked up real bad," 

Ram groaned in response, running a shaky hand through his hair, "I mean...yeah but...It's not that bad," 

"We killed someone! This is the worst thing ever!" Kurt bellowed, panic stricken.

Ram shook his head and turned away from his friend. He marched away, going nowhere in particular. Just somewhere, anywhere, away from here. He couldn't look at Kurt right now, the pain in his face was too much for Ram to handle. It was his idea to "prank" them, so he had caused that pain. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Well, of course it was. He was just an airheaded jock who thinks with his dick. Of course he would fuck things up. He always did. The only thing he was good for was partying and football. It hurt to be defined by a stereotype like that, but he'd made his bed so he had to lie in it.

"Ram..." Kurt began, walking behind him, trying to get his attention, "You can't run away from this," 

Ram stopped and whirled round to face Kurt. 

"Oh yeah? Just watch me." 

**____________________**

**   
**

Duke cried and cried until she could cry no more. Her heart was shattered, her mind was fuzzy, her life was in pieces. Mac was dead and there was not a single thing she could do about it. She felt utterly powerless, which caused only frustration. Duke punched the wall, most likely breaking her knuckles, but she didn't give a damn. She had to get revenge for Mac. She had to pin the blame on someone. Anyone. An excuse to hurt and to cause pain, like they had done to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, splattering the floor below her.

She barely acknowledged Chandler sauntering in and placing a gentle hand on the green girl's shoulder.

"We know who did it," she said quietly, getting Dukes attention. She looked up at Chandler, signalling for her to carry on. 

"It was those fucking useless shits Kurt and Ram. They thought it would be funny,". Her voice showed nothing but pure hatred, resentment and fury.

Duke saw red. She wanted nothing more than to tear them apart limb from limb. 

"Funny? Funny?! They killed one of my best friends because they thought it would be funny?" Duke hissed through gritted teeth. Chandler shook her head and met Duke's fiery gaze with one equally as fiery. 

"Let's destroy them," She said, smirking, "and make them wish they were never born," 

Before Duke could answer, there was a rustle and a clatter, causing the pair to snap back to reality. It came from the pile of rubble where Mac was. Duke thought she was dreaming, but no. Mac lifted up her head slightly and gave a warm, joking smile. 

"Well damn, that hurt," she chuckled, sitting up a little straighter and rubbing her neck, "pretty sure I have at least 6 broken bones. New record,". Her voice was weak and frail, as if just talking was one of the hardest tasks in the world. 

Duke surged forward and swung her arms around Mac in a huge bear hug. Mac winced in pain so Duke lessened her grip but she didn't let go. Chandler joined in and the Heathers sat there embracing eachother, unbelievably relieved that things had worked out. Eventually Chandler pulled away and stared disbelievingly at Mac. 

"But...but how? You were dead?!" Chandler stuttered, blinking rapidly. 

"Did you actually check my pulse?" McNamara responded, raising an eyebrow. 

Chandler blushed and averted her gaze. Thats a no, then.

Mac giggled in response and went back to cuddling Duke.

All was well.

** ____________________**

**   
**

All was not well. Kurt was sweating profusely, pacing up and down the corridor. Shit shit shit. He was dead, genuinely dead. 

"Kurt, dude, chill the fuck out," Ram advised, but Kurt ignored him. "We killed someone! How can I be chill?" Kurt exclaimed, returning to his pacing.

"Yeah you keep saying that," Ram grumbled. 

Kurt was staring at the floor and thinking through how he was going to survive in prison, when none other than Heather Chandler bumped right into him. She had a face like thunder and bloodshot eyes.

Uh oh. 

She slammed her fist right into his nose, making him see stars and lose his balance. He fell to the floor with an uncomfortable thud. But Chandler didn't stop there. She punched again. And again. Her fist was becoming bloodier by the second. Eventually Ram pried her off but it was with immense difficulty. Chandler was surprisingly strong. 

"You are so bloody lucky," she growled, her pale blue eyes boring into his soul. 

Kurt faltered for a moment, "Uh...what?".

"She's not dead, by some miracle. No thanks to you though," She said, shrugging off Ram and brushing herself down. 

She regained her composure before glaring down at the shivering boy below her, "I don't want to see your face ever again, got it?"

Kurt timidly nodded. Chandler gave one last sneer before turning around and walking out. Kurt and Ram stood in awkward, stunned silence for a while, neither one daring to say a word in case the Mythic bitch came back. Finally, Ram cleared his throat and crossed his arms. 

"Well thank fuck for that," he breathed, raising his eyebrows. 

Kurt just frowned, placing his head in his hands. When he looked back up, Ram was kneeling in front of him, only inches away. Surprisingly, Kurt felt...strange, and his face heated up. Ram gave a small smile, making Kurt's heart leap. 

"Come on," he whispered, holding out his hand, "Let's get out of this place,". 

**____________________**

**   
**

"I am really sorry for not believing you," Veronica said, handing JD a slushie. He gratefully took it and smirked. 

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes. Anyway, its fine because somehow she didn't die," he assured her, taking a large sip of his blue cup of ice. 

He scrunched up his face in pain before giving a smile to the familiar feeling. 

"JD, I'm not being funny, but I don't think giving yourself constant brain freezes is very healthy," Veronica commented. 

"It's better than facing reality," JD replied sadly, taking another large sip.

They sat in silence, making no noise other than the occasional scrape of the chair, tik of the clock or slurp of the slushie. 

"I'm sorry JD," Veronica said suddenly, leaning back in her chair. 

"Veronica, I literally just said It's fine-"

"No not that," she replied, gazing at the boy in front of her, "I mean sorry about...well everything. How I've treated you, how others have treated you, how people just judge you without actually knowing you. That must suck," 

JD pauses for a moment before replying, "Yeah...I guess. But I'm used to it." 

Veronica gave him a wide grin and placed a hand on his arm, "You're a good guy Jason Dean, and I'm lucky to be your friend," 

JD looked like he might just cry. He gave a smile back at her, tears in his eyes. He clearly had never really had a friend before.

"I'm lucky to be your friend too, Veronica Sawyer. You make this place just a bit more bearable, and I will be forever grateful for that." 

As Veronica looked up at the silver moon, she knew that everything would be ok. And if it somehow didn't turn out ok, she had a lot of friends to help her out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Mac isn't dead don't worry! I was debating it and I was actually going to kill her but I changed my mind because I kind of need her alive for something that happens later in the plot. Anyway, you can all breathe now. Until the next bad thing happens ;)
> 
> Also this is just an early update because it was my birthday recently and I'm in a good mood soooo you're welcome! The next one will be in about a week though. Be ready for then!
> 
> Have a nice day kiddos x
> 
> Tumblr: PoshBiscuit


	12. Veronica being gay in a classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely running out of title names oh well.
> 
> TW: a homophic slur but nothing terrible

**Dear Diary,**

**Wow, its been a hot minute since I last wrote in this thing, huh? Well, a lot's happened since the whole... incident. We all swiftly left the warehouse, Chandler using all her self control not to beat the shit out of Kurt and Ram. Mac is fine, on crutches but she'll be off them soon. Her and Duke have been going on dates and stuff, it's so cute. Chandler has sort of forgiven Kurt and Ram but they're not on great terms. **

**As for me and Chandler...we're taking it slow but things are great so far. I just can't stop staring at her though, I KNOW THAT MAKES ME SEEM LIKE A CREEP BUT JUST LISTEN. Ok she's like mega hot and we're in a relationship so it's fine. It's just a little distracting, y'know?**

**____________________**

So that's where we're at now. A mind numbingly boring science lesson which, coincidentally, only has Veronica and Chandler. Mac and Duke were off in maths or something. Veronica scribbled down some notes in her exercise book, barely listening to the monotone drawl of the teacher. Something about atoms? Veronica really wasn't sure.

"Atoms are mostly empty space. Most of the mass is in the nucleus, which is consisted of the protons and neurons. They are surrounded by electrons..."

Veronica's mind began to wander. Her and Heather going on a date to the arcades, Veronica winning Heather a huge teddy bear with a red velvet bow tied neatly around the neck. She hands it to Heather, who is grinning so wide her mouth is almost touching her ears. She leans in to Veronica...

"Sawyer!" A voice shouted, causing Veronica to jump out of her seat. Her pen fell to the floor and rolled to where Heather was sat. The room fell deadly silent, the ticking of the clock was the only sound there was.

"Is my lesson too boring for you?" The voice continued and Veronica looked up to see the professer, stood there with his arms crossed. He looked pissed.

"Ah...uh no, sir! Not at all," Veronica hastily replied, giving him a warm smile in an attempt to convince him not to give her detention.

"Ok then, can you please tell me the atomic number for Lithium?" The professer asked smugly.

"...1?" Veronica mumbled, unsure.

From the deafening eruption of laughter, it clearly wasn't the correct answer.

He sighed, but he was clearly pleased to have caught her out. "See me after class, Miss Sawyer," he commanded.

Veronica groaned but didn't protest. She didn't want to get into any more trouble than she was already in. She leaned back in her chair and attempted to refocus when she suddenly remembered that she had dropped her pen. She searched her desk and the floor around her but there was no sign of it.

_Damn you pens always disappearing into thin air_, she thought.

Next to her, Heather cleared her throat and gave an amused expression. "looking for this?" She asked, handing Veronica her glittering blue pen.

"Aha yeah thanks," Veronica muttered awkwardly, taking the pen and placing it in her pocket. The last thing she wanted was to drop it and embarass herself again.

"So detention huh?" Heather continued, resting her chin in her hand and gazing at Veronica.

"Uh yeah, you guys can just go to lunch I'll find you," Veronica said, avoiding eye contact. Her gaze was so penetrating...

"No, I'll wait for you,"

Veronica shook her head in disbelief. "N-no no it's ok, I don't want to be a burden," she spluttered, waving her hands nervously.

Heather laughed, and it was the most beautiful, angelic, perfect laugh Veronica had ever heard. It sounded so genuine and sweet and- Oh fuck she was so gay.

"No, I'm waiting for you. That's what...nice...people do right?". The way she said nice was as if it was some forbidden word.

"Thank you, Heather," Veronica chuckled, giving a warm smile.

"You're welcome, darling,"

Veronica almost choked. Did she just call her 'darling'? Heather smirked, enjoying the outburst, and leaned back in her chair, her glossy curls cascading down her shoulders. God damn, she was beautiful. And she was Veronica's girlfriend...kind of.

Oh yeah, focusing on the lesson. Right.

Veronica rubbed her eyes and stared intently at the board. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone watching her. When she turned to look, she realised it was JD, his eyes grey and lifeless. It was like they were peering through her soul. They locked eyes for a second before JD smiled and turned back to the front.

Oooooo...kay, that was strange? Veronica just shook her head.

_ JD is just a strange guy_, she thought, _him staring at me isn't anything out of the ordinary. He likes to...keep an eye on people. He watches from the sidelines. He probably knows more about me than I know about me._

She was snapped from her thoughts by a note being shoved in her face by the boy sat behind her. Veronica suspiciousky took the note and unfolded it to reveal the contents. Her heart was racing to see what this mysterious note could say, probably some interesting secret, or a piece of advice that could save her life one day, or-

GAY

....wonderful. The boy started to snicker from behind her and his friend was saying something along the lines of "look at her face!".

Haha.

_ High school boys are more mature!_ They said. _You'll suffer less with them!_ They said. Bullshit.

Veronica just grunted, clearly not amused, and shoved the note back in her pocket. She couldn't be arsed to deal with this, and it was probably just a genric insult. They didn't know about her and Heather...did they? Fear loomed in Veronicas mind like a thick, dark fog. She glanced over at Heather to see if she was thinking the same thing. Of course, she hadn't even noticed. She was just casually looking like a goddess as always.

What would happen if their relationship got out? Everyone would know they were dykes, and that isn't exactly a prominent thing in Westerburg High School. They could deny it? Yeah, nobody would dare call Heather Chandler a liar.

The only problem was...Veronica didn't want to dent it. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to stand and shout it to the world, making sure everyone heard it. Yeah me and Heather Chandler are dating, so what? A wave of sadness washed over her when she realised that would and could never happen. It just didn't work that way. They'd have to keep it a secret forever, no going to arcades and winning teddy bears for eachother, no holding hands in public. In that moment, Veronica felt more angry with the world than ever before.

**____________________**

"Wanna go out somewhere?" Heather Chandler asked suddenly as they were all eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Absolutely!" Mac squealed, "We can all go shopping or-"

"I was talking to Veronica," Chandler said, silencing Mac immediately. Her lower lip quivered and she sniffled a little bit, but Chandler barely noticed.

"So?" She continued, facing Veronica.

Veronica gulped and gave a small nod. Chandler smiled in return and they went back to eating their lunch. Duke rubbed Mac's shoulder and promised they would go on a date at some point, then glared daggers at Chandler. Chandler just scoffed. Veronica grinned at her friends, yes her friends. The Heathers weren't just "co-workers" anymore. This was everything she had ever wanted, and it sure as hell was better than the other timeline. That was a pile of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! I hate to tell you all this, but the ending is actually coming soon. I was initially going to have the ending be much sooner, but luckily for you kids I decided to have some fluff before that, so be ready for Chansaw date time! But yeah, unfortunately the end will be in 8 chapters at the most, likely less than that. It makes me sad, but it has to end at some point 
> 
> Also, JD will have a big part to play soon ;)
> 
> Tumblr: @PoshBiscuit


	13. A date at the movies

"So, Ronnie, what should we do tonight?" Chandler asked, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. She lightly tapped the surface with her incredibly pedicures nails.

"Ah...perhaps we could go to the cinema," suggested Veronica, closing the book she was reading. 

Chandler huffed, clearly not impressed. "No way, that's for dweebs,"

"D...dweebs?" Veronica choked, before falling into a fit of giggles, "you actually just said 'dweebs', oh my gosh,"

This went on for a few moments, Chandler waiting patiently. Eventually, Veronica calmed down and took a deep breath.

Chandler raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Finished?".

Veronica nodded.

"Good, so shall we get back to what we were doing?"

They talked for some time, neither deciding what they should do for their first date. Veronica couldn't even really fathom that she was dating the Demon Queen, The Mythic Bitch, The Ruler Of Westerburg High school. Yet here she was, sat with her at a lunch table, discussing where they should go. Veronica smiled to herself and sighed happily.

"Thinking about me?" Chandler said jokingly, giving a knowing smile.

Veronica muttered a quiet "no," refusing to make eye contact with Chandler. Chandler just shook her head laughed. Oh my god that laugh-

They chatted for some time, talking about everything and nothing. The talk continued throughout the day, into any lesson they had together. The time flew by, and before Veronica knew it the bell had rung for the end of the day. Trying not to get trampled on, Chandler and Veronica bustled their way out of the hell hole that was Westerburg. They sauntered down the pavement in comfortable silence, just enjoying eachothers' company. They would sneak the occasional glance at eachother, but nothing more. That is, until Jason Dean made an entrance.

Veronica spotted him marching down the road, looking...different. There was something off about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. He came closer and eventually Chandler noticed. She sighed loudly, already knowing he would somehow interrupt their walk. He stopped dead in his tracks, about 6 feet away from them. He glared at Veronica, straight in the eyes, not even blinking.

She'd seen that look before.

After JD killed Heather, Kurt and Ram.

"Haha...JD...what's up?" Veronica asked awkwardly, attempting to sound casual but ultimately failing.

He raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk. But not a flirty smirk, a concerning smirk. An "I'm up to something" smirk. Veronica's heart quickened as he placed an ice cold hand to her wrist, not delicately but not forcefully either. Chandler noticed this and gave a frown but Veronica just shook her head slightly. She didn't want JD to be angry, and she was pretty sure she had this under control. Kind of.

"Have- have I done something wrong?" Veronica attempted.

No answer.

"'Cause if I've done something...can you tell me?"

JD turned his smirk into a smile. A blood curdling, gut wrenching, creepy ass smile. "You know what you've done, Veronica Sawyer. And soon they will too,"

"What the hell, JD?!" Veronica snapped, yanking her wrist from his grip, "I agree to be your friend and this is how you repay me? Creepy suspicious one liners?"

Chandler bristled and made herself as tall as possible, although she was still not at Veronica or JD's height. JD threw his head back and gave a manic laugh that rang through the streets. The air had gone cold and the wind was whipping around them, it was like something out of a supernatural movie. Veronica was petrified, for some reason JD terrified her. Probably because he was her psycho ex boyfriend who killed 3 of her friends and then himself, but that was just a guess.

"Don't you just hate society," JD said suddenly, sounding perfectly innocent.

"JD what the hell are you rambling about?" Chandler barked, but he ignored her. "We don't self destruct because society doesn't care," he stated, "we self destruct because we are society,"

That sounded awfully familiar to Veronica.

JD took out a cigarette, lit it and carefully placed it in his mouth digging his hands in his trench coat pockets. He gave a small chuckle and looked around the street.

"This is chaos..." Veronica mumbled to herself, running a hand through her hair.

JD perked up at this and took a long drag from his cigarette before throwing down on the floor and smashing it with his shoe, using a lot more force than necessary.

"Chaos killed the dinosaurs darling..." He replied, before turning on his heel and shuffling away into the dark unknown. Or a 7/11.

Veronica and Chandler stood in utter disbelief for a good few moments, neither daring to say a thing.

"What a creep," Chandler laughed eventually, linking her arm in Veronica's, "c'mon, let's go see that movie!"

Veronica lightly shook her head to remove any thoughts of JD and gave the best fake smile she could manage. She knew that Chandler could tell it was fake, but right now all they wanted was to spend some quality time together. 

Chandler had actually caved in to the whole cinema idea. Hopefully the movie was good, or else she'd never let Veronica live it down.

** ____________________**

"Well that was shit," Chandler groaned as they stumbled out of the cinema.

They had been to see some sort of Rom-com/drama and it was so painfully bad, Veronica had laughed the whole way through.

"Aw come on, it wasn't horrific!" Veronica insisted, playfully punching Chandler in the arm. Was this flirting? This was definitely flirting.

"Oh, _please_," Chandler began dramatically, "you're telling me he fakes someone's suicide, and nobody realises? Don't the police do some sort of test?"

Veronica went quiet. That scene had definitely spooked her, she knew full well it was possible, shed done it herself.

"Haha...I know right...so unbelievable," Veronica agreed quietly, trying her very hardest not to look suspicious.

"We had fun though, didn't we?" Chandler said, ignoring Veronica's expression.

Veronica grinned at her and linked their arms. Chandler raised an eyebrow but the corners of her mouth were turning up. She nudged Veronica. Veronica nudged her back. This went on for about 4 minutes before they inevitably fell into a fit of giggles. Veronica didn't actually know Heather Chandler could giggle. Eventually, with immense difficulty, they managed to catch their breath.

"Hey Ronnie, don't get too hung up on JD," Chandler said suddenly, putting an arm around Veronica. Veronica leaned against Chandler and nodded. "

He probably just had too many slushies," Chandler continued, "Or he put his dick in one,"

Veronica snorted, sounding very similar to a pig on steroids. They fell into a fit of giggles once again and traipsed home through the empty, moonlit street of Sherwood, Ohio. Veronica hadn't enjoyed herself like that in a long time. It felt...weird. Good, but weird. And that was pretty damn sad. The fact that something so small made her so happy, purely because people were assholes now. Once again, Veronica Sawyer found herself yearning for the past, where evryone just got along and nobody cared who you were. But then she turned to face Chandler, and all thoughts of the past vanished from her mind. This was the present and she had to live in it.

Besides, if Heather Chandler was her girlfriend, it couldn't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for reading! Just realised, it's gonna take ages to wrap this all up so I guess it isn't ending as early as I thought lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again and see you guys soon!
> 
> Tumblr: PoshBiscuit


	14. JD remembers

Veronica's handwriting was barely legible as she scribbled frantically in her diary.

____________________

Dear Diary,

JD is weird and I'm scared. If you're reading this and this is my last entry, he has killed me. Goodbye.

Ok only kidding, but he is being super off with me. Yesterday, he seemed like he was drunk or high. Is JD smoking weed? Who knows? I think he's just crazy.

Anyway, I don't know what to write, just wanted to get this down. Get these thoughts out of my head, they're practically eating me alive.

____________________

"Ronnie, come here!" Chandler called from across the cafeteria, waving her hand so Veronica could see. Chandler never usually did that, she found it incredibly embarrassing.

Veronica closed her diary and swiftly made her way over and took her usual spot next to Heather. She took her hand and interlaced their fingers, making Chandler go red and rub the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Ahem...we need to go do our poll," Chandler explained, regaining her composure. Veronica groaned at that.

"Ugh but it's so boring and Courtney's a mega bitch!" She whined, throwing her head back. Chandler chuckled affectionately, and pulled Veronica out of her seat.

"Come on, it'll be over soon," she whispered, and Veronica obeyed.

They sauntered over to the nerds' table, causing them to splutter out their drinks. Ew. Heather ignored it and flicked over the page on her clipboard. 'If you killed your best friend by accident, what would you do?'.

Veronica's heart stopped. The noises around her stopped. Her vision went blank. It was just a coincidence right? It had to be. Who was she kidding, this was a timeline with time travel for fucks sake, of course it's not a coincidence. Veronica kept silent though, begrudgingly listening to the constant, monotonous drawl of the students.

"Aha...great question Heather!" A small boy stammered. His greasy, brown hair was combed to the side and his teeth stuck out so far, he couldn't cover them with his lips.

"Thanks. Now what's your answer, I don't have all day," Chandler answered briskly, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I would frame someone else!" Another boy spoke up. He was so skinny, his watch was falling off. When he received a few concerned glances, he quickly cleared his throat to continue, "I would get the weapon and-"

"Nobody asked," Chandler interrupted, scribbling his answer on the paper, "that'll be all thank you,".

Next: the jocks. Oh boy. At least their answers would be entertaining.

"I'd fuck the body!" Ram bellowed, "can't say no if she's dead,"

"What if it's a guy?" questioned Veronica.

Kurt went unexpectedly quiet at that. Was he...?

"Say no homo!" Ram answered, fist bumping a bunch of his friends.

Kurt looked at him and gave a sad smile. Ok something was going on here.

"That's gross, bye," Chandler stated, spinning on her heel, her heels clicking loudly against the laminate flooring.

Veronica gave a sigh of relief when Chandler told her the next table was Martha's. Finally, a normal person.

"I would...call the police, I guess?" Martha muttered, fidgeting with her jumper. Things had been... off... with her since the warehouse incident.

Chandler scoffed, "boring,"

Veronica elbowed her and she raised her eyebrows but didn't give any more insults.

And so finally they reached the dreaded table of Courtney and her gang of pretentious, privileged, country club gits. As they approached, Courtney gave a smile which was far too sweet to be real. The amount of judgement from these people was overwhelming. Still, Chandler gave a smile back and read out her question.

"If you accidentally killed your best friend, what would you do?" She asked.

Courtney snorted but hid it behind a cough. "Uh..well I suppose I'd...go to the police? Honestly your questions are getting weirder and weirder," she mocked, turning back to her friends, the conversation clearly over.

As the pair walked away, they could hear their names escaping from Courtney's lips once more: "Poor Veronica, getting dragged into this. I hear Heather Chandler treats her horribly,".

At this, Veronica glanced at Chandler to see her clenching her jaw and looking. Worried? Guilty? Ashamed? Veronica stepped closer to Chandler, gaining her attention, and shot her a comforting, reassuring smile. It worked. Chandler's face lit up and she gave a very small smile back. It was barely noticeable but it meant a lot to Veronica.

Suddenly, Veronica remembered her initial problem. That question. Please be a coincidence, please be a coincidence, please-

"What's your damage, Veronica? You look like you just saw someone kick your puppy," Chandler commented as they headed back to their signature table.

Veronica took a deep breath. "What...what kind of question is this?" She inquired, causing Chandler to frown.

"What's wrong with it? Anyway, it wasn't my idea," she shrugged, turning to continue walking.

"Wasn't your idea? Then who's was it?"

"It was that trench coat weirdo's idea," Chandler said, "I was super sceptical of him, but if you like him, he's ok with me, even if he did almost give us a heart attack yesterday. Fucking weirdo,"

JD? Why was JD offering a question like that? And didn't he hate lunchtime polls or something? What the fuck? Veronica shook her head, she couldn't think about this now, she had other stuff to deal with. Ok no she didn't, she just really wanted to avoid this. Everything was starting to go well and now JD is being super suspicious. Perfect. Wonderful. Why did JD always have to ruin her life?

"Veronica? Ronnie? Darling? What's wrong?" Chandler asked, concern in her eyes.

Veronica gave a fake smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently. She couldn't explain to Chandler, she just wouldn't understand. The only person she could talk to was JD.

"I'm fine"

She was anything but fine.

____________________

Finding JD had been easy. 7/11, predictable as always. Veronica had spotted his motorbike and made her way into Jason Dean's heaven. And sure enough, there he was, leaning against the counter, taking large sips of an electric blue slushy, allowing the physical pain to take over and numb all his inner pain.

He looked up at Veronica, his expression going from surprise, to excitement, to something far more sinister. All slushie-related thoughts left and he made his way over to a poor, helpless Veronica. This wasn't JD. He was more hunched over, he was constantly grinning and his hair stook out in odd places and covered his left eye slightly. He looked as if he hadn't showered in weeks. He smelled as if he hadn't showered in weeks.

And then it her her like a wall of bricks.

This is what he looked like when he went psycho in the other timeline, but Veronica had been so madly in love with him, she hadn't noticed. Now she was seeing it as an outsider. She was seeing reality.

"Veronica Sawyer! Greetings and Salutations," JD greeted her, his voice smooth as velvet, "doesn't this feel familiar..."

Veronica opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't think.

JD just continued on, "ah yes! I know why it feels familiar," He took one step closer. Two steps closer. He came so close he was practically millimetres away. He smelled even worse this close, but the cold, lifeless expression was the same.

"We HAVE been here before," he whispered, grinning like a mad man, "I know what you did Veronica. What WE did,".

She went cold. Time stopped. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest she was frightened it would burst out. He knew. JD knew. How? When? Who? He threw his head back and laughed. Laughed and laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever, until he snapped his head back down to face Veronica.

"So," he began, "What are you going to tell Chandler?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry for not updating in 2 weeks but like i said, I went away for a bit. And also, if truth be told I've spent a lot more time on the new project. I'm really getting places with it. To be honest, CRaawloTT isn't really doing it for me anymore, I'm just not motivated. It's probably because I didn't plan anything, I just spontaneously started it one day. It's a shame because it could have been amazing but this writing really isn't as good as it should be. I will of course finish CRaawloTT, but it may take longer if I just can't find the motivation. Again, I am extremely sorry but I'm just not happy with my work and if I'm not happy with my work, I'm not going to want to write it.
> 
> Tumblr: PoshBiscuit


	15. JD's a bitch and I've run out of titles

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Veronica groaned, falling to her knees and grabbing her head, "How- How did you find out?"

JD casually leaned back against the counter, completely ignoring the fact that Veronica was having a mental breakdown. "Oh well, it's funny really. I fell asleep and had my first nightmare in a while. I saw Heather Chandler, lying on her carpet, surrounded by shards of glass. It was fucking terrifying, I'll tell you that. Anyway, normally when it comes to nightmares you gotta tell yourself it isn't real,"

He slowly turned his head to Veronica. Those cold grey eyes were like lasers through her heart.

"But I couldn't do that, I just couldn't. It felt too real. So the nightmares kept coming, every night without fail. I saw Kurt and Ram laying on the floor together, limply lying across the dirt. And then I saw you hanging from a noose, that one really got me. And finally I saw myself. 'Our love is God' I believe I said before blowing up and becoming blood confetti. Oh sorry, too gruesome? Nevermind, you actually saw it so you'll be fine with all this,"

Veronica curled into a ball and clutched on to her knees so hard her knuckles turned a stark white. She buried her head in her knees, hoping somehow that it would make it go away. Make it all go away. It didn't. 

JD slammed his boot into her and she broke apart. She splayed on the floor in a heap of emotional mess. Her sobs were silent now, the mass of tears streaming down her face being the only indication that she was actually crying. This was Hell, utter Hell. She'd done some shitty things but surely she didn't deserve this.

"Talk to me, bitch!" JD bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were so narrow they were almost closed.

"JD, why?! Why are you doing this?" Veronica pleaded desperately, clambering up from the floor, "I'm trying to fix things,"

"No, you're trying to fuck Chandler!" JD shouted back, catching Veronica off guard, "You _were_ trying to help but now everyone's suffering around you and you've gone back to your selfish ways. People don't ever actually change Veronica, I would know. I'm still a psychopath and my Dad's still a piece of shit!"

"JD I know you're angry but you need to calm down-" 

"_Calm down?!_". JD was practically screaming now. He raised himself to his full height and towered over Veronica.

"How fucking dare you tell me to calm down?!", Veronica's ears were ringing with the sheer volume of his voice, "Do you know what I've been through? Hell. Now I'm gonna make you suffer too. I meant it, I will tell Chandler. Get your excuses ready,"

And with that, he spun on his heel and marched out the room, his trench coat trailing behind him like a cape of darkness. Veronica could do nothing but helplessly stare after him.

**____________________**

It tasted like ass.

Heather Chandler tightly pinched her nose as the thick, disgusting Prairie Oyster slid down her throat. Despite pinching her nose so hard it was as red as her blazer, the taste was as distinct as ever and it still made her feel sick. She silently vowed to never drink a drop of alcohol ever again.

Still, that damn poison of a drink worked. 

Stumbling slightly, she made her way into the living room and less than gracefully threw herself on to her sofa. It slumped under her weight, squeaking slightly. Mother and her damn leather sofas.

She sighed loudly, staring up at her ceiling. What the he'll was she doing? It was Saturday morning and the Queen of Westerburg was lying on her sofa with a hangover from hell. 

Chandler thought about the people she could ring to talk to:

Duke? No way, she could never see Chandler weak.

Mac? She's be good to talk to but was most likely busy helping her Dad at the jewellery shop.

JD? Fucking weirdo.

Kurt or Ram? They'd probably beg for sex and then hang up when she refused.

Martha? She didn't know Martha well enough yet.

That just left Veronica. It was a shame Chandler was pissed at her. They'd agreed to call eachother last night, yet when Chandler phoned 8 times, there wasn't a some time when she picked up. Bullshit. How dare she? Was this ghosting? Nah Veronica was probably just busy. But she hadn't called to say she was busy or anything...

A loud ring from her phone caused Chandler to be snapped from her inner anger. She jumped up from the sofa and raced over to the phone all too eagerly.

"Hello?"

Veronica.

"Ronnie what the fuck are you doing? You were supposed to call last-"

Wait, was she sobbing?

"Ronnie?", all of Chandlers viciousness has disappeared and her voice was now nothing but concern, "Ronnie what's wrong?"

"I'm- I'm- I'm". Veronica choked as she attempted to get her words out.

"Take a deep breath, tell me when you're ready," Chandler said soothingly.

After a few moments, Veronica had regained a bit of composure. She sniffles before finally speaking.

"It's JD...I'm fucked, Heather," she said, her voice cracking at every other syllable.

"That creep? What the hell did he do?" barked Chandler.

Veronica faltered before speaking up again. 

But before she could say a word, the line went dead.

Chandler shoved the phone down so hard she was pretty sure it was broken. She didn't care.

What the fuck was Veronica banging on about? She seemed genuinely fearful, and then the line just goes dead? God, this was like something out of a Goddamn horror film. One thing was for sure, Chandler wasn't gonna just sit around and wait for something to happen. 

Veronica was in trouble, and Chandler needed to help. She was going to go out there and save Veronica's ass, even if it was the last thing she did.

And with the kind of people she was surrounded by, it actually might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finally updated! I hate this chapter but I felt like I had to get something out for ya. Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: PoshBiscuit


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler walks in and sees something strange.

"What the actual fuck, JD?" Veronica cried, squirming about in a desperate attempt to free herself.

Tightly knotted ropes wrapped around her wrists like snakes, and rubbed them so hard they were raw. The flimsy wooden chair groaned under her weight and the squirming clearly wasn't helping it very much. Veronica knew there was no way she would be able to escape from her current situation but that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

JD paced in front of her, fiddling with some sort of remote-like device. Veronica thought it probably linked to the huge, looming flat screen TV in front of her. It was even bigger than Chandler's, which was saying something. JD paid no attention to the girl In front of him and continued to mumble, frustrated. Whatever the remote was, it clearly wasn't working. Eventually, JD got so pissed off that he slammed the remote on to the table, created a deafening bang, and smashing the remote into a million pieces that were now scattered on the wooden surface. 

He ran a shaky, sweaty hand through his hair and laughed darkly.

"I know, I know," he mumbled to himself, "if I keep breaking them, you'll stop providing them. Whatever,"

Seemingly out of nowhere, another identical remote appeared in the palm of his hand. JD seemed unbothered by it but Veronica was stricken.

Had he just created a remote out of nowhere? 

"This is weird, this is so fucking weird," Veronica choked.

She once again began to struggle.

**_______________________**

  
Heather Chandler was not athletic. 

In fact, she'd skipped every gym class since Sophomore year. She had much better things to do, such as saving her girlfriend from the pyscho kid who stuck his dick in slushies.

Despite all this, she found herself darting through the streets of Sherwood, Ohio, even though she was quite literally only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. In fucking November. 

She wasn't too cold though, as the running was warming her up a little bit. Her heart was still ice cold, however.

"Ew I'm starting to sound like psycho trench coat," she whispered to herself.

After a few minutes, she reached JD's house. If her taken her anywhere, it would probably be his house. She sauntered inside, not bothering to be quiet. The door was unlocked so somebody was home. A faint noise was coming from was she understood to be the living room. 

She walked over and when she entered, she almost fainted at the sight before her.

Veronica tied to a chair, JD stood grinning like a maniac, and almost her entire class. Kurt, Ram, Duke, Mac, Martha, even fucking Dennis was there.

"Ah, Chandler!" JD called, "glad you could join us. Unfortunately, you are the last one here, but don't worry about it!"

"Why...why is everyone here?" Chandler barked, furrowing her brow. She had to stay strong, no matter how strange this was.

"We don't know," Duke answered, shrivelling into herself, "We just sort of...got here,"

Then Mac piped up, "it went dark for a bit and then I woke up here, along with everyone else,"

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

"Shut up!" JD bellowed, causing everyone to stop immediately and avert their gaze, "Chandler sit down, and then I'll let you know why you're all here,"

Chandler didn't want to sit down, she wanted to go over there and wipe that smug grin off his greasy face, but she found herself shuffling over to where Veronica was and taking the seat next to her. Veronica gave a desperate look to Chandler. Chandler looked away, she couldn't deal with that look, it made her insides run cold. The thought of Veronica being harmed...

"Right everyone!" JD began, cheerfully, "As you all know, Veronica is absolutely perfect in every way and has never done anything bad in her life!"

Veronica whispered, "JD stop". He didn't stop.

"But what if I was to tell you that our lovely Veronica Sawyer wasn't so perfect after all?". His sickening grinwas growing wider by the second.

"JD stop," Veronica separated, but even louder.

"Oh Veronica, you piece of filth, shut your mouth. Don't make this harder than it needs to be,". His words were laced with venom and his tone was deadly.

"How about you back off, trench coat, or else I'll break your neck like the pathetic little shit that you are,". JD may have been scary, but Chandler was worse. It was enough to make the strongest of people cower in fear. If Heather Chandler threatened you, she meant it.

Yet JD didn't falter. In fact, he seemed almost gleeful. 

"Oh Chandler, you're definitely gonna wanna see this, so I suggest you just clam down a bit," 

Something in the way JD spoke made Chandler go limp. She obeyed him and sat down, feeling weak and useless. Why on earth did Jason Dean have control over her? He couldn't actually do anything to her...could he? Well, Chandler wasn't about to found out, so she closed her mouth and bit her tongue. Something about his voice made her desperate to listen.

JD put on a game-show-host voice which felt almost eerie. "Now ladies and gentlemen, I reveal that this isn't a proper timeline! That's right, we aren't actually what we're supposed to be!"

The look of blank faces from the crowd encouraged JD to continue, "Oh no, you're all actually not evil in this timeline! See, in the other one, Kurt and Ram are a couple of rapists, Duke is an imitating, disloyal bitch and Mac is spineless and worthless. Oh and of course the queen herself, Chandler. You...well you don't really get to do much before...nevermind, I won't spoil it,"

Chandler took a look at Veronica. She was fidling with her fingers and staring intently at the ground. She was on the verge of tears but also...she somehow looked like she know exactly what the hell JD was on about. Did she know?

"And as for me and Veronica...." JD trailed off.

He gave a loud laugh which echoed throughout the room. He then looked into Chandler's eyes and smirked.

"...you'll find out soon enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what JD is gonna do?
> 
> Also, guess who updated whoop. I posted something on my Tumblr about possibly leaving this fic unfinished, and everyone gave me such reassuring messages. It made me realise that leaving this would be selfish and unfair so fear not, I will finish it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always, have a great day! 
> 
> Tumblr: PoshBiscuit


	17. Finalé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh when JD shows the story of Heathers, it's a mix of movie and musical. Of course he has defined it as a musical, but it does include JD shooting blanks at Kurt and Ram, the Remington Party and Chandler smashing through the glass table, which all occur in the movie. Hope this isn't too confusing :)

The light from the screen was blinding, causing a couple of people to shield thir eyes. Chandler didn't dare to even blink and kept her eyes glued to the screen. It was filled with static that looked just like a snowstorm. Chandler had seen that screen many times but for some reason...it felt brand new. Called _J'amais vu_, wasn't it? 

If fiddled with the remote and pushed a couple of buttons, causing the screen to go blank. 

"Ladies And Gentlemen, I present to you: Heathers the musical" JD bellowed, "That's right, in this parallel universe timeline thing, it's not only messed up, but it's a musical!"

"Hey, freak, quit being cryptic and tell us what the fuck you're talking about?" Kurt yelled, causing Ram to nod in agreement.

Kurt knew the word cryptic and used it correctly? Chandler was impressed. Although, that was hardly important right now.

"Well where's the fun in that?". JD let out an ominous cackle, "but I will begin shortly, don't you worry your little cotton socks,"

He cleared his throat and the whole room's attention was devoted to him. "Now, before we begin, I just want to let you know that I'm not the only person aware of this strange musical timeline, there is someone else! There is Veronica Sawyer, who lived through all of that and then came to this timeline. Thats right, time travel, folks! She's been desperately trying to make up for her mistakes in the original timeline, well, she _was._ Now she seems more interested in sucking Chandler's face off, but oh well,"

Veronica had been _time-travelling_ this entire time? So she'd been aware of this timeline that was apparently really shitty, and then she came to this timeline, and she's trying to "make up for her mistakes"? _What the fuck?_ Chandler glanced over to Veronica, who had tears streaming down her face, and frowned. Veronica seemed so...trustworthy and real. She was unlike all the other fakes Chandler had met, yet she'd been lying this whole time? This bullshit, this is such bullshit. Chandler's breathing became shallow and she put her head in her hands.

A loud noise made her startle. She looked up to see that the noise had come from the screen. JD was sitting down and watching the screen intently with a wicked grin and a devilish look in his eyes. The screen was dark, but Chandler could just make out a figure, stood directly in the centre. The lights came on and the figure was revealed to be Veronica, but pre-Heathers Veronica. 

"September 1st, 1989. Dear Diary"

The music began. So this really was a musical, huh? The familiar students of Westerberg High School filled in around her and spouted abuse at eachother as Veronica sang about her woes. Chandler frowned. This was exactly the same as this timeline, wasn't it?

The Heathers entered, Veronica called Chandler a mythic bitch. 

That was fair enough, Chandler thought.

Veronica joined the Hetahers blah blah blah. This was literally identical to this timeline, what was JD on about?

And then it happened, the first change. Chandler asked Veronica to write a letter to Martha and was pretty much bullying her about it. They called Veronica a loser and peer pressured her into doing it. It made Chandler sick to the stomach.

She did used to act like that.

And then JD was introduced, telling Veronica that her soul was tainted likt the sad emo fuck he is.

  
Suddnely, JD pulled out his gun and shot Kurt and Ram. They were only blanks, but the real Kurt and Ram looked just as petrified as the Kurt and Ram on screen. For some reason, Veronica looked practically in love with JD, singing about how she wanted him to fight for her.

Ok this was very different now.

Veronica was practically curled up in a ball and refused to look at the screen. Chandler felt the same, but couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

Then there was another song, an upbeat one, about the Remington party. Veronica got extremely drunk, Chandler got quite drunk, but there was no Dan. There was no Veronica protecting Chandler. There was only Chandler and Veronica getting into a huge fight and Chandler forcing Veronica out of the clique and ruining her reputation. 

Why? Why did she do that? Veronica was absolutely right to protect Martha, why was Chandler hurt? Shit, this is a disaster. This has to be the worst thing that happens, surely. 

She was wrong. She was so wrong. The absolute worst thing yet occured when Veronica began to sing and entered He's bedroom. They slept together, they fucking slept together. The whole room gasped at that and Chandler practcally crumpled. Veronica on the screen seemed to be really enjoying it as well. Real veronica had lived through that? She had experienced that? She had fucked JD?

Chandler managed to stop looking. She stared at the ground, wishing it would swallow her hole. A voice snapped her from her thoughts. JD.

"Oh Chandler, you're gonna wanna see this bit,"

Chandler highly doubted that but looked up anyway. 

JD was handing Veronica a cup. Veronica walked off and JD looked in another cup. He started saying something, and then stopped.

"You _knew_?" Real Veronica choked, "you knew that was the wrong cup? It wasn't an accident?" 

Real JD stayed silent and gestured towards the screen.

Chandler watched. It was her. In her bedroom. Veronica and JD were now full clothed, thank God, and they were watching Chandler. She took a sip from the cup. What was so important about this? Nothing was happening-

She choked and fell, smashing through the glass table and sending shards everywhere. She lay deathly still. Veronica screamed and checked her pulse, whilst JD stared. Just stared.

Real Chandler went numb. She...did she just die?

The whole rest of the story felt like a blur. They killed Kurt and Ram, Mac tried to kill herself, Martha tried to kill herself, Veronica faked her suicide, and then JD killed himself.

Chandler didn't care about any of that. Maybe that was a little selfish, but come on, she'd just watched herself die. Her own girlfriend and her worst enemy killed her.

...

_fuck_

JD turned off the screen. 

"Well...that was interesting wasn't it? Personally I think me and Veronica make a fantastic couple," he grinned.

He made his way over to Veronica and carefully untied her. She launched herself out of the seat and raced out of the door. JD grinned maniacally and slouched back into his seat. 

Without thinking, Chandler ran after Veronica, not taking a single look back. Those idiots could deal with JD, Chandler had to deal with Veronica.

Her lungs were burning as she legend it through the dark streets. There was no sign of Veronica until suddenly she spotted her, back against a wall. She carefully made her way to the girl In blue. Veronica heard Chandler and frowned at her.

"Stay away," she mumbled, "I know you're gonna hurt me,"

Chandler frowned, "why would I hurt you?"

Veronica scoffed and shook her head. "Because I killed you, obviously. I'm really sorry about that by the way, I didn't know-"

"Veronica," Chandler began firmly, cutting Veronica off, "can I tell you something?"

Veronica agave a small nod. Chandler cleared her throat.

"You may have killed me but actually, I was most angry about the whole *Dead Girl Walking* scene,"

Veronica gazed at her, frowning. "you...you were?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah," Chandler confirmed, "do you know why? Because it hurt to see you with someone else. I...I love you, Veronica Sawyer,"

Veronica's eyes widened and she pulled away from the wall. She stood, facing Chandler, her arms limp. She opened her mouth, paused, and then launched forward. She wrapped her arms around Chandler and kissed her. Chandler kissed back and placed her arms on Veronica's waist. They carried this on for a short while, swaying slightly. Eventually they broke apart and the Veronica's eyes were sparkling once more.

"I love you too, by the way," Veronica whispered, the brightest smile on her face.

"I should hope so," Chandler said, chuckling and hugging Veronica tightly.

"And you're not mad about the other timeline?" Veronica asked solemnly.

Chandler sighed, "Veronica, you went through all the pain and torment, and you still tried to make things better. I bullied you relentlessly, yet when you got another chance, you still treated me so well. I don't deserve you. So no, I'm not mad,"

They kissed again, both smiling like the dumb idiots they were.

The sun was beginning to rise on Sherwood, Ohio. It mad even the darkest alleyways look beautiful. The birds were singing, the streets were bustling, and Veronica felt happy. 

"Everything will be ok," Veronica thought.

_Everything will be ok._

**____________________________**

_ **THE END** _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks, the final Chapter of Crushes, Regrets and a whole load of Time Travel. Thank you for being with me on this incredible journey and I'm sorry it wasn't as good as it could have been. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. However, this is not the last you will see of me! If you're following my Tumblr, (you totally should by the way, it's PoshBiscuit) you will have seen that I've been posting a lot about a "new project". You may be seeing that at some point ;).
> 
> For the final time, thanks for reading and have the best day :)
> 
> Tumblr: PoshBiscuit


End file.
